Harry Potter On His Own
by Xavras
Summary: Post Final Battle, non-canon, EWE, possible eventual HP/HG; changed rating to T - for now...yes it has some angst, hopefully some humour...some drama...mostly it is based on my own thoughts on how things might have gone...(reviewing some chapters and editing typos and such...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of this, as I have stated in my profile - this is for entertainment only - no profit is being made off of this or any other fan fiction I have written - and no animals were injured in the writing of this story...**

* * *

><p>May 2, 1998<p>

The light from the wands faded. The screaming stopped. Voldemort collapsed to the ground, and then the remains of his body burst into flames. Harry stares at the spot where his nemesis had occupied unto the fateful exchange of curse and spells. He stared for a moment. He could hardly believe he had done it, he had defeated Riddle, he had survived. Once again he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and once again he had defeated Voldemort, this time he was sure that the Dark Lord had been vanquished for good. There was a hush around the great hall as everyone, Order members, Aurors and Death Eaters all stopped and stared at the site before them. The war was over. The Death Eaters witnessed their leaders demise, the Order witnessed their hero do the unthinkable again.

The Order members quickly took the advantage on the remaining Death Eaters who were in utter shock at the site before them. Harry sunk to his knees in exhaustion and relief. Harry's friends all wanted to come to his side, but they knew there was important work to do as they had to deal with their captured foes and clean up from the destruction, gather the dead and heal the injured. Harry slowly rose to his feet and looked around and he was amazed at how quickly the Order had taken over the situation and how quickly things were professing. He knew he had done his job, he had done everything that was asked of him. He felt he had nothing more to give. He took the Elder Wand and the wand he had obtained from Draco Malfoy and he placed them both in his pocket.

Slowly he started to leave ad walk out of the hall. He paused as he glanced at the growing pile of dead, and particularly the bodies of Remus, Tonks and Fred. He glanced to one side and he saw Ron holding Hermione in his arms. He noted Neville standing with Luna and Ginny. He kept walking out of the hall. Harry continued to walk alone, allowing tears of exhaustion and tears of anguish to flow freely, as he headed towards the lake.

Harry sat himself down under a tree looking at the lake, alone in his thoughts as he let all of the emotions he was feeling wash over him. Anger at the those who supported Riddle, guilt over the deaths of so many, especially those who were close to him, relief that everything was over, But mostly he felt alone.

Harry thought about the Weasley family, how much they must be hurting with the loss of Fred. The closest thing he had to a family and now that family would never be the same. Harry began to blame himself for the loss and pain that they must be feeling. He knew deep down that Hermione would tell him he was being foolish to have such thoughts, but he still remembered Voldemort's renouncement to everyone before he entered the Forbidden Forest to "turn himself in, that all who had died had done so for Harry Potter. The war wasn't just about Harry Potter and Voldemort but Harry still felt that he had to shoulder some of the blame for those that lost their lives. He considered the possibilities. If only he had figured out the horcruxes and their locations sooner. If only he had found a different way to confront Voldemort. If only he had been smarter then so many of his friends would not have died. Friends, he seemed to be losing even the few friends he had. He felt he had lost all sense of family, of belonging. He never felt at home with the Dursleys, they hated him, the resident freak. He had no idea what became of his aunt and uncle and cousin after members of the Order spirited them away last July. He wasn't sure that he even cared at this point. The closest thing he had to a real family was his godfather, Sirius Black, who was taken from him by Voldemort's psychopathic aide, Bellatrix Lestrange. Then there was the Weasleys. Ron was his first real friend. They had been the closest thing to a true family for him, and now that family was torn apart by the death of Fred. And Harry could nobly blame himself for this.

And then there was his friends. His two closest friends who had each other. He noted how they were holding each other when he left the great hall. He tried to be happy for them, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he would no longer have much place in their lives. He would obviously be the odd man out. He sighed as he thought about Ron. Ron who was the first to be friends with him, but who also was quick to abandon their friendship, whether it be at the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament or even this past year when they were hunting horcruxes. Ron was not always a faithful friend. A not so faithful friend who had his arms wrapped around the one person who always stood by him thought everything. Hermione had always been there to support him. Never blindly, for he was sure that she would always let him know exactly what she thought about anything, as she had done so many times. He thought about the times she would get mad at he and Ron over the decisions they made, or even just Harry for what she referred to as his foolish need to always be right, to always take the problems of the world on by himself. She was honest and she was caring. He wondered how he could go in life without that support from his best friend. He considered the fact that he would have to learn how to cope with life without her, as she was with Ron. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that at least his future should be a whole lot less dangerous and a whole lot less eventful now that the war was over and Voldemort was defeated. Maybe he could get by without her. He shed a tear as he realised that he was lying to himself if he actually thought that would be the truth, that he could get along just fine without her.

Then he thought about Ginny, He had missed her during much of the past year. He was anxious about finally seeing her when he arrived at the Room of Requirement. But as the battle began and he knew he had to go to his death at the hands of Voldemort he thought about how much she had done during the past year, leading the DA with Neville and without him. She had grown up this past year, and he considered that she had proven that she was a strong and independent young woman who would not need to wait around for Harry or for any man. He knew she would move on in her life without him, and he started to wonder if she already did. His thoughts about Ginny were that of an approving older brother, and he concluded that he no longer had the desire for her that he had the year before. He contemplated if his desire for her was fuelled by the fear he had of the future, of the coming battle. Now that the battle was behind him had no longer felt the longing for her.

He considered the rest of his friends. Neville, Luna, Seamus. They had all fought together as the DA without Harry and Hermione to lead them. They had their family, or what was left, to go home to, but Harry still only had an empty dark house at Grimmauld place, with memories of his departed godfather and a grouchy old house elf. Harry stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He realised he was sore. He had never been this sore after the most gulling of Quidditch matches. He twisted form side to side to loosen his back. He turned and looked back at the castle. It was still majestic, despite the obvious damage caused by the war. It was the first place he felt he had a home. Now it was full of memories of pain and death. With everything he had been through over the past seven years, he doubted he could ever go back. The weight of the anguish and the sadness that everyone must be feeling became his new burden. He knew that no one, none of his friends and none of the survivors would understand the guilt and responsibility he felt. He knew he needed to rest and he knew he did not want to be disturbed, so there was only one place he could go.

Harry disapparated to 12 Grimmauld place. He was exhausted and he knew he did not want anyone to bother him. The last time he was here was when he and Ron and Hermione were escaping from the ministry and the fidelius charm was broken as Yaxley had arrived with them. Harry had no idea what he would find. He entered the home and briefly held his eyes closed not sure what to expect. He opened them and he was surprised by several things. One, there was no screaming portrait, two there was no horrible musty smell, and three there was no Dumbledore phantom charging at him. Harry looked more closely and he was surprised that the house was clean, and bright. He started to search the house, he found no evidence that anyone had been here recently, but it also looked completely different from when he was staying here last fall before they were forced to begin the prolonged camping trip. Harry went into the kitchen which was cleaner than he had ever seen a kitchen. Harry started to worry that someone had moved in and taken over his home.

A loud 'pop' startled Harry and he turned to see an old and weary Kreacher appear before him. "Master has returned," croaked the ageing house elf. "Yes, I have, Kreacher," replied a shocked Harry. "Could you tell me what happened? What is going on?"

"Master and the blood traitor and the mudblood didn't return. The protective charms were broken. The former friends of Master Regulus arrived. They blasted the house, looking for you and looking for something Master Regulus took. They were looking for the locket. Kreacher could not stop the filthy wizards from destroying the house. Master Regulus' room was destroyed. Master Harry's room was destroyed. The furniture was destroyed." Harry noted that Kreacher had started to cry. "Kreacher is an old coward, and could not fight them all. Kreacher stayed hidden in the kitchen, which they also destroyed. Kreacher came out after they left and started to repair the house. Too much was damaged. Kreacher is sorry that the house could not be returned to its former glory. Kreacher could only do so much with the house."

Harry felt sympathy for the old elf, an odd emotion he thought as he remembered how horrible Kreacher had initially treated the three of them when they arrived last summer. Then Harry thought about how Kreacher started to treat them all better the more Harry showed kindness to Kreacher. Harry wasn't sure that it would be safe to give the old house elf a hug, so he just spoke as gently as he could. "Thank you Kreacher, the work you did, what I have seen so far, it is marvellous. I am very happy with what you have done."

Kreacher tried to give a smile to his master, but his aged and wrinkled face just made a hideous expression that would have made any child who had the misfortune to see it scream in terror. "Is master going to be staying long?" asked the tired elf.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "I think I will be here for at least a little while and I will be able to come back more easily. Kreacher, the people who caused Master Regulus to suffer and die, they are dead. The war is over. Master Regulus is avenged. Ron and I, we were able to destroy the locket which helped us to kill the Dark Lord."

Kreacher looked up into Harry's eyes and reached forward and gave Harry a hug. "Thank you master Harry. You have made Kreacher a happy elf."

Once again Harry was amazed by the old elf. "Kreacher, I am very tired and I need to go sleep. Also, I don't want to be disturbed. Do we need to recast the protective wards?"

"Kreacher made the wards so only Master Harry can enter," he said softly. "Bad men will not come back and destroy the house. Crazy wicked lady will not come and destroy the house."

"That's very helpful, Kreacher," said Harry with genuine thanks. "Can you change the wards to allow anyone to whom I choose to give permission to be able to enter?"

"Does master want the mud-blood," Kreacher started to say and then stopped himself. "Does master want the Herme girl and the red headed slob to be able to enter like before?"

Harry was again surprised to hear the bigoted old elf correct himself and stop referring to his friends as "the mud-blood and the blood traitor." Harry thought for a moment and then he added, "You can allow Hermione to enter, but don't change that until tomorrow. Otherwise, for now, please do not change the wards. I think it will be best for now to keep it this way."

With that, Harry trudged upstairs to his room, and found a clean room, a large bed with covers that were actually in Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Harry wondered if Kreacher could ever stop surprising him. Harry climbed into the bed after stripping down to his underwear. He was asleep within minutes as the sheer exhaustion of the past days, the entire year even, overwhelmed him.

At Hogwarts castle, the school staff, the Aurors and the Order members were working together to straighten up. The mourning families and friends knew that they had to prepare a place for everyone to be able to share meals and begin the work of recovering from the ravages of the war. The dead bodies were paladin stasis, to be able to be retrieved by family and loved ones to arrange for funerals. The Aurors and Order members who were able to work with rounding up the Death Eaters who had surrendered and tried to find a way to deal with them.

The Weasley family as a whole seemed to be in a daze as they dealt with the loss of Fred. George was not speaking to anyone, acknowledging any questions only with a simple nod yes or no. Ginny had tried to comfort him and was glued to his side. Ron and tried to talk with Hermione Granger as she had gone of in search for Harry. She had just found Harry sitting under a tree by the lake and she was about to go to him when Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"Let him be, Hermione," he said, "he needs time to be alone." Ron then stepped forward and embraced Hermione to giver her a kiss. Hermione noted out of the corner of her eye that Harry had just apparated away. Then she pushed Ron away from her, realising that she had no desire to be embraced by him.

"Not now Ron," she snapped, "I can't handle that right now." She then turned away form Ron and stared at the now empty spot under the tree where Harry had just been. She wondered where he may have gone to and if she should try and find him.


	2. Chapter 2 A visit to Gringotts

**A/N: I do not own any of this, as I have stated in my profile - this is for entertainment only - no profit is being made off of this or any other fan fiction I have written - and as per usual, no animals were injured in the writing of this story...**

* * *

><p>Harry had been so exhausted that he had slept throughout the rest of the day and into the next day.<p>

May 4, 1998

After waking up Harry began to think about what he needed to do. He knew he would need money and he knew he would have to go to the bank. The bank he had broken into just three days prior. He knew the goblins would not be happy with him for what he had done. He tried to remember what he had learned about goblin customs from the history of magic classes, and decided that he might as well get it over with. He thought about what the goblins might do, take away his money, imprison him, or possibly even torture or execute him. The thoughts of what he would possibly have to endure did not affect him, he was still feeling numb from the exhaustion of the previous year and the specifically the final Battle at Hogwarts. Plus, he knew he just felt alone. He didn't think he would really care what the goblins would do, so he decided to get it over with and confront the goblins as soon as possible.

Harry decided to floo over to Diagon Alley. He was hesitant at first, but after every thing he had been through in the past year, this should be easy. He had already died once, he had been subjected to the cruciatus curse in the past, what more could the goblins do to him? He winced as he decided that was not something he need to dwell upon. As he was making his way towards Gringotts Bank, he steeled himself for what he knew he must do. There was no way around this he thought as he considered the possible ramifications for is upcoming actions. He paused for a moment, and then he headed through the large doors into the main lobby of the bank. The few goblins present eyed him warily, immediately recognising who was there. Harry slowly drew his wand from his holster and placed it on the floor before him, he bowed forward with his hands in front and his fingers splayed as he spoke aloud and slowly, "I, Harry James Potter, do willfully surrender myself to the Goblin Nation and the authorities herein for my previous actions perpetrated against this fine establishment."

There was a hushed silence. The doors behind him were magically locked. In mere moments a score of armed goblin guards had arrived in the lobby surrounding the wizard who had already disarmed himself.

Harry heard some hushed voices speaking in the gravelly Gobbledygook, the language of the goblins. While he remained in the bowed position for what seemed like an eternity he thought to himself, "Well this could be going worse."

One of the guards walked up to him and growled at him, "On your knees wizard filth."

Harry dropped to his knees and kept his head bowed, which he knew was a symbol of surrender to the goblins, as it allowed easy access to the neck for an executioner's axe.

Harry heard to steps of a goblin approaching him slowly. He wondered who he coming forward and if the individual did in fact carry a large axe.

"Mr. Potter," snarled the goblin's voice, "you may put your hands at your side and you may look me in the face."

Harry slowly did as he was told.

The goblin stared at the scar on Harry's forehead for a moment and then he looked hard into Harry's eyes. The goblin gave a puzzled expression, and then finally he spoke, slowly to his captive.

"It is a most unusual circumstance we have found ourselves in today, young man." The goblin continued to eye Harry carefully as though he was searching for the deception that must be hiding behind those green eyes. "Most unusual indeed, as I find kneeling before me the most extraordinary individual in the history of goblin and wizard relations. Never has a wizard successfully managed to steal anything from the vaults within Gringotts, and the fact that this was done from one of the deepest vaults within our fine facility is quite astonishing. And add to that simple fact that even during any of the Wizards' Acts of Aggression against the Goblin Nation there has never been a single instance of a wizard voluntarily surrendering themselves to the custody and retribution of this great nation."

The goblin stared at Harry in silence. The entire room was charged with anticipation waiting who would dare speak next. Harry knew that he was in no position to speak until he was commanded to do so, and so he kept as still as possible.

After a very long five minutes of silence, the goblin spoke after giving another puzzled look at Harry. "We have no cries for mercy from our prisoner, we have no acts of defiance from this same prisoner, and we have no accusations of unfair treatment. You are a most curious specimen of a wizard. Perhaps the rumours that surround you are true. The wizards call you the Boy-Who-Lived, some called you the last hope of the generation. Already we have heard the reports of what you have done. You killed the enemy of the Goblin Nation when you killed Tom Marvalo Riddle." The goblin paused and saw no reaction in Harry's face. "You do not react but I detect that you know that name, and perhaps you wonder why we do not choose to refer to the lat Mr. Riddle by the name he gave himself. The goblin nation will deal with falsehoods, and the name he gave himself was false, for he was no lord. But I can tell that you knew all of that. But I will not speak more of that situation at this time."

The goblin turned around and faced the guard that had spoken to Harry. "Steelfist, would you be so kind as to bring the prisoner to my office." The guard named Steelfist replied with an all too eager "Aye, that I will." Harry cringed internally at the thought of the way this would be accomplished as he noticed the sneer appear on the guard's harsh face.

"And for clarification, Steelfist," added the goblin without turning to look at Harry," I do not intend for you to use your usual means of bringing a prisoner to my office, just lead the way and I am sure that Mr. Potter will gladly follow you, for I am convinced by his display this fine morning that he already knows the consequences if he should dare to defy any one of the guards here." With that the goblin walked out of the lobby as Steelfist turned to look at Harry. Steelfist walked up to him and said, "You may arise, prisoner of the goblin nation. You may even take you wand as long as it remains unused, and I am sure you are aware of the consequences of failing to obey."

"I am well aware, Steelfist," replied Harry as he slowly arose and slipped his wand into his pockets. "Shall you bind my hands so that I cannot use any magic while I am in your custody?"

Steelfist was shocked by the question and then he growled in anger at the insolence in the request. "I was informed that you were aware of the consequences should you try to disobey, and you already surrendered yourself to the Goblin Nation, and yet you think you need to be bound and shackled? Is your gestures here worth nothing, such would be typical for a wizard? I thought you were above such pettiness."

"I mean no deceit," commented Harry. "I just wanted you to know that I had no intention of acting in anyway that would be construed as fighting back, so I thought…"

Steelfist growled again, "You are the prisoner!" He glared at Harry. "You are no longer in position to think, just do as you are told."

Harry hung his head in apology to the goblin and then wordlessly stood up again. "Well, then," said Steelfist as he controlled his contempt, "just follow me to the regent's office."

After walking for several minutes down various twisting hallways and passages, Harry and Steelfist arrived in front of a large stone door that had a gold plate mounted on the front. "Ragnorak, Regent, Gringotts Bank, London, Paris, Salem." Steelfist rapped on the door with the metal gauntlet covering his right hand. Slowly the door opened into a large ornately decorated office. There were gold statues, various paintings on the walls that Harry quickly assumed must have been pleasing to the eyes of a goblin but made him cringe inside. Ragnorak was seated behind a large granite desk that was polished to a near mirror finish. He glanced up from various piles of documents that were arrayed on the desk before him and he motioned to a chair in front of the desk. "You may have a seat, Mr. Potter," he said about as kindly as Harry had ever heard any goblin speak. Harry quickly bowed his head towards Ragnorak and took the offered chair, which was ornately decorated with gold trim and had dark green velvet covered cushions. Ragnorak eyed him closely once more and then he turned his attention to Steelfist, "That is all for now, I will summon you when you are needed next."

Steelfist silently turned and walked out of the office. The large stone door shut silently behind him. Harry sat quietly in the chair waiting for Ragnorak to address him. For his part, the regent was carefully going through the various piles of documents and then he finally looked up at Harry and spoke, "You seem to be full of surprises, young one, and I must say that you have created an inordinate amount of paper work. There is so much to deal with, so many decisions, where should we begin?" The regent waited for some sort of response and then after a couple of minutes of silence he continued, "Very well, let us review the various charges, shall we. First there is the matter of entering into a private vault of another wizarding family after evading Gringotts Security measures and attempting to avoid detection by the illegal use of polyjuice potions, invisibility cloaks and imperious charms within the confines of the Goblin Nation and the halls of Gringotts." He paused and looked up at Harry. "You were not alone in these activities," he added.

Harry did not waver in his return gaze to the goblin, "No, I was not alone but I will accept full responsibility for the acts of all involved, due to the war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters they were following my orders."

The regent would have been surprised at this statement if it were not for the previous interactions he had already had that day with Harry.

"So, you do not deny the charges? From what I have seen of you today I am not surprised. But I must continue, there is also the matter of stealing a dragon from the vaults of Gringotts and the resulting damage to the building of Gringotts Bank, London which ensued from your escape on the creatures back."

"I do not believe that it was an act of stealing as a dragon is a sentient being, so I may have been directly involved with said creature escaping from the confines he was in and in that the resultant damage that occurred to the building."

Ragnorak raised an eyebrow, "Not only do you not deny the charges but you seem eager to confess to all of the charges before you. Now you are a most unusual wizard."

"Are there any more charges?" asked Harry.

"Should there be?" asked the regent, raising the other eyebrow.

"Well, there was the item that was removed from the vault," added Harry.

"Gringotts has a policy that dark magical items of wizard creation are not permitted within the vaults or on the property," Ragnorak replied with a sly grin, "so the Goblin Nation looks to that event as the removal of an object that had no legal reason for being present within the vaults. For that matter, I am prepared to offer you a simple thank you." The regent then stood from his chair, bowed in front of Harry and repeated the two words, "Thank You."

Ragnorak sat down and began to search through several more piles of documents, muttering quietly in Gobbledygook the entire time. "Oh yes, there is one more issue which we need to officially discuss with you before we get to the sentencing portion of today's meeting, and that is the events that occurred shortly after you left the bank on the back of the dragon."

Harry winced slightly at this for he was sure that Ragnorak would be bringing up the incident where Riddle had shown up at Gringotts and killed many goblins, including Griphook, after Harry had already departed with Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Harry had seen much of the encounter through the link he had shared with Voldemort. He soon found out his suspicion was correct as Ragnorak proceeded to relay the details of Voldemort's rampage within the lobby and main hall of the bank. The regent seemed surprised at the lack of response or emotion that Harry showed as he listened to the tale as the goblin explained in quite gory detail all that had transpired.

Harry was sitting still in the chair, his face devoid of any expression or emotion. Ragnorak eyed him carefully and then turned over a few new documents and then addressed Harry again. "Do you have any idea what the punishment is for the charges filed against you on behalf of the goblin nation?"

"I am not entirely sure sir, as I am not well versed in goblin law," Harry humbly replied.

"Oh, but you are, my young wizard," he said with a sly smile, "you most definitely are, for you know that you would not have survived this long upon your return to Gringotts if you had not studied about how to appropriately surrender to a goblin. So I will not waste your time here on this topic, as you most certainly know that the only acceptable price to be paid is death."

Harry did not respond. After a minute of silence, the regent continued, "And you would then also know that the penalty to be exacted for the actions of a certain Tom Marvalo Riddle is also death, would you not?"

Harry saw no way out of this but to answer honestly. "That would be a correct assumption."

"Before we can proceed, I would like to ask a favour of you," asked the goblin.

Harry was surprised at this turn of events.

"You would do the Goblin Nation and the Gringotts bank a great service if you would kindly tell us, or tell me at any rate, the details of the night that lead to the defeat of this Mr. Riddle."

Harry was actually initially surprised at this request. He thought about it quietly for a moment and he quickly decided that he had nothing to lose by being completely honest with this goblin, after all, that is what he had been doing so far.

Harry looked Ragnorak in the eye as he stated, "You do understand that I can only tell you the details if you agree that the information does not go any further."

The regent solemnly nodded his assent. Harry decided to avoid any insult to the goblin and he did not insist on any oaths or vows to assure his secrecy.

"I first need to explain that the object that was removed was a Horcrux, a physical object that was a receptacle of part of Tom Riddle's soul." Harry paused and noted no reaction whatsoever on behalf of the regent, so he continued. "I was able to have the item destroyed, and thus killing part of the soul of Riddle, by use of basilisk venom." At this statement Harry noted that Ragnorak's eyebrow raised very slightly. "So, the item was definitely a dark magical object, but I can assure you that the item is no longer a vessel of anyone's soul. As to the tale of the demise of Tom Marvalo Riddle, I went to confront him in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts Academy so as to end the battle that was being fought. I had in my possession the Deathly Hallows."

Again Harry paused and the raised eyebrow was even more noticeable on the regent's face. "I presented myself to Riddle, and he promptly slew me with the death curse. I died. Briefly. But I did not stay dead. Riddle then brought what he thought was my lifeless body to gloat to the wizards who were defending Hogwarts Castle and claim victory. However, I was not still dead, I was then able to engage him in battle and during that duel I defeated him." Harry paused again before he added a simple statement, "I suppose that you find that story hard to believe."

Ragnorak gave an odd sound, which Harry interpreted as a laugh from the goblin regent. "If someone had told me that a young wizard would willingly walk into this bank today, surrender himself to the mercy of goblins, knowing full well that mercy is not a trait that the goblin nation has ever been known for, and this wizard confessed to multiple crimes against the bank and the Goblin Nation, and apparently be ready to accept the penalty of those crimes, I would have told that person that they were nuttier than Xenophilius Lovegood. However, considering everything else that has transpired this day, I would find every thing that you have told me so far absolutely believable."

Harry took that as the best compliment that a goblin would ever give a wizard.

The regent then asked Harry to stand, and then he produced a new document magically into his hands.

"Harry James Potter, you stand before me as regent to the Bank of Gringotts, officer within the Goblin Nation, and have confessed to the crimes of breaking and entering into Gringotts Bank and into secure vaults through the illegal use of magic and charms and potions. You have also confessed to the crimes of willfully removing a creature from the premises of Gringotts and in so doing, causing wanton destruction to the material property of Gringotts bank, London. The penalty for these events which occurred earlier this month is death."

Harry sighed slightly as he had expected this pronouncement and he was wondering how he could get out of this. He had hoped that perhaps he could get away with paying a large fine, for he was aware that gold was very important to the goblins and it was something which his family apparently had a lot of based on what he assumed considering the size of the vault for his school allowance. Harry had hoped to have the opportunity to haggle with the goblins, but that did not seem to be anything that was to be offered.

Ragnorak looked Harry in the eyes as he again tried to determine any emotion from within those green orbs, but he found none and continued with the reading.

"The report that Harry James Potter was killed at the hands of Tom Marvalo Riddle have been confirmed. That being acknowledged by the Goblin Nation, the sentence has been duly carried out." Again, Ragnorak eyed Harry closely and he noted a slight smile begin on the corner of the young wizard's mouth and then a sparkle in his eye as a slight tear began to form. The regent continued, "As to the judgment against Tom Marvalo Riddle, whose crimes against the Goblin Nation and against Gringotts bank, London, is a sentence of death. Mr. Riddle escaped custody within the Goblin Nation. Justice has been meted out at the hands of Harry James Potter, who, as being the agent of justice on behalf of the Goblin Nation, is now awarded the title of Friend to the Goblin Nation, and to all the honour which said title deserves."

Harry was shocked at this pronouncement. Thinking quickly he then asked about Ron and Hermione who had helped him in the break in.

Ragnorak gave Harry his awkward goblin smile. "You confessed that they were not responsible for any of the actions and you took their blame onto your person. While some might argue that you would have multiple death sentences, the Goblin Nation acknowledges that one death is sufficient for the payment for all debts related to all charges based on the events of that day. Therefore, there are no further charges or judgments pertaining to the activities of that day."

Harry was visibly relieved to hear that. Ragnorak continued, "Now, Friend Potter, as the regent for Gringotts bank, London, and acting as your account manager here, I think we have some further work to complete here this day."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "And that would be?" he questioned.

"That would be a settling of your accounts. It has become a concern that you may not be aware of all of your accounts for you have only ever requested access to your school trust fund. The remainder of your accounts will become available to you upon your 18th birthday. But we need to establish which vaults you have access to and rights to, as things have changed since the school trust fund was established."

Harry knew that he had to look into the vaults and he was a little surprised when Ragnorak mentioned that he had to establish which vaults he had a rights to, so he asked the regent, "Excuse me, but are you implying that I have lost some family vaults?"

Ragnorak made a snorting type of sound that Harry recognised as the goblin's version of laughter. "No, Friend Potter, however there is more vaults which may have become yours as the result of the various events that have occurred in your life so far. We will have to look into this and test you for blood ties and blood rights. Please be patient while I summon the appropriate assistance." The regent then turned around and faced what appeared to be a small and filthy mirror. The goblin then waved his hand over the front of the glass plate and made several quick movements across the surface with the tips of his fingers. Upon completing these unusual gestures he turned to face Harry once again. "It should be just a few minutes and we should have all that we need." Then Ragnorak waved his hand and the various piles of documents disappeared from his desk. Harry assumed that they were sent to some sort of goblin filing system for he doubted that there would be anyway that the goblins would lose track of any of the information they had.

Harry was startled by the sound of footsteps behind him, and as he turned to see who was coming he noted that the massive stone door had opened again without even the slightest sound. He then acknowledged the three goblins who were striding into the room. The first was carrying a large stone bowl with ornate runes carved around the sides, the second was carrying a small pile of parchment and the third was carrying a small but ornate box. The three came to stand at the edge of the granite desk to Harry's left.

Ragnorak silently nodded to the three and then the one carrying the stone bowl placed it in the centre of the table. He then produced a small but elegantly crafted dagger with a jewelled hilt and a gleaming blade. The regent then nodded at the second goblin who then laid the parchments on the edge of the table. He then handed the top sheet to Ragnorak, who in turn set it in front of him as he turned to Harry.

"Friend Potter, we will need to test your blood so we can be assured of which family lines and vaults you have control over. If you would please extend your right arm, we shall begin."

Harry offered the arm to him. The goblin holding the jewelled dagger handed it to Ragnorak, who in turn grasped Harry's right hand with his left, so that Harry's palm was facing the ceiling. He muttered a few phrases in Gobbledygook and then sliced Harry's palm open and allowed the blood to flow into the bowl. After a minute of allowing the blood to collect in the bowl, Ragnorak then traced the hilt of dagger over the wound and Harry felt the wound heal quickly. The regent then spoke in Gobbledygook again as he stirred the blood with the blade of the knife, and then he spoke to Harry. "Friend Potter, will you please arise, grasp the dagger by the handle and then stab the parchment here in front of me."

Harry acknowledged the request silently as he moved forward. He grasped the dagger and did as he was told. He was surprised that the blade did not seem to hit the granite desk top but sunk completely to the hilt into the paper.

"Now, Friend Potter, please slowly remove the blade," commanded Ragnorak. He watched as Harry carefully removed the dagger. Harry was surprised that the blade was gleaming in the light and there was not even the slightest evidence that it had been covered in blood. He handed the dagger back to Ragnorak who in turn handed it back to the middle goblin. Ragnorak then looked down at the parchment and Harry followed the gaze of the regent and noted that a blood red wiring was appearing on the page.

Ragnorak waited for the writing to stop and then he examined the document closely. Harry could not make out any of the markings as it was written in Gobbledygook. The regent perused the length of the document and then he looked up at the anxious wizard.

"According to the blood lines and magical law, Harry James Potter, Goblin Friend, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, are entitled to the following vaults: The educational trust fund established for Harry James Potter, by right of inheritance, accessible immediately; The Potter Family Vault, by right of blood, accessible upon his 18th birthday; The Black Family vault, by right of inheritance, accessible upon his 21st birthday; The Evans family vault, by right of blood, accessible immediately; the Peverell Family vault, by right of blood, accessible upon his 21st birthday; the Gaunt Family vault, by right of conquest, accessible immediately; the Gryffindor vault, by right of magical inheritance, accessible upon his 18th birthday; the Slytherin vault, by right of magical inheritance, accessible upon his 18th birthday; the Riddle family vault, by right of conquest, accessible immediately; the Lestrange Family vault, by right of conquest, accessible immediately."

Harry was shocked at what he had heard. Then he realised that he had been told he had access to the very vault he had broken into, and he wondered how he had obtained that vault due to conquest, for he remembered that Molly Weasley had been the one to kill Bellatrix during the battle. He was about to ask Ragnorak as to how he had come to possess the Lestrange vault when the regent who had been anticipating this question raised a hand to stop Harry's question. "There is no mistake, Lord Potter-Black, as to the Lestrange vault. Due to the fealty her family had sworn to Riddle, upon your obtaining the rights to the Riddle vault by right of conquest you also obtained by right of conquest the rights to the Lestrange vault."

Harry was still awed by what he had learned. He wondered how much he had just inherited, or would soon be inheriting, and then he looked over at the third goblin still holding the small but ornate box. Ragnorak then spoke to Harry as he anticipated the next question. "Please, Lord Potter-Black, place your right hand on the parchment and then place it on the box, and hold it there for one full minute."

Harry did as he was instructed and felt a strong magical pull into the box. After a moment the pull was released and then Harry removed his hand. The box now was covered with the coat of arms of the House of Potter and the House of Black. The change caused a slight smile to form on Harry's lips, but then he wondered what this really meant. As he turned to question Ragnorak about this, the goblin was anticipating the question.

"Friend and Lord Potter," he said with his wry goblin grin that appeared more like a snarl, "in that box are contained the rings of the houses to which you are currently head. As you are the Lord of two Noble and Most Ancient Houses, this two emblems have appeared on the box. Inside are the rings you would wear to convey your status and position, as well as rings to give to the Lady of your House or Houses, at such a time as you deem it appropriate to so claim your Lady."

"Do I need to take the rings now?" Harry asked, unsure of what he was expected to do at this time.

"You may choose to wear your rings at any time, but we will be happy to store the entire collection here until such a time as you are ready for using any or all of said rings." The regent waited for a verbal direction from Harry as to what he would prefer.

Harry only had to think about this for a moment and then decided to have the goblins hold onto his rings and that he would lay claim to them at some point in the future.

"Is there any further business you which to conduct with us at this time?" asked the Regent.

Harry considered this for a minute and then he answered, "You have told me that I have multiple vaults, but I have no idea how much money I have, nor what any of this truly entails. Also, I would like to know what other assets I have, and I have some special requests about storing items in the vaults."

Ragnorak eyed Harry carefully. Then he responded, "We can prepare a statement on your holdings, including properties and investments. We can prepare a statement of your total wealth, including moneys. However, we would prefer not to print a list of the artefacts within your vaults but we would be happy to show you the items when you choose to visit your vaults and discuss these items with you. Would that be satisfactory?"

"Yes, that seems quite satisfactory," answered Harry.

"Now, Lord Potter-Black," continued the goblin, "you also have a request about storing items. We will not store any dark items, which we already discussed concerning the afore mentioned issue pertaining to an item that had previously been in the LeStrange Vault. May I inquire as to the nature of the object you wish to store?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then he withdrew the Elder wand. He presented it to the regent and then he simply stated, "I would like this wand kept in the Gryffindor vault. I would like that no one other than me be able to remove the wand. Would this be possible?"

Ragnorak eyed the wand carefully and then looked at Harry. "That you would entrust such an item to Gringotts is most impressive my young friend. You honour us with your trust. We shall honour this trust with the safety which we can provide, including special wards on the item and the vault. Would you like to leave that with us at this time, or would you want to return it to us at some time in the future?"

"I can leave it here now," Harry responded. "How long before you can have the statements prepared on my holdings?"

"That should be ready within the next several minutes. We will bring that to you shortly," smiled the regent seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face. "Do you have any further requests which you would like to make while we wait?"

"Well," stuttered Harry as he tried to put his thoughts to words, "I had not expected to come into the Riddle, Gaunt or LeStrange Vaults, but I was hoping that the funds from those vaults could be used to undo some of the problems that those families have caused. I would like to set up a scholarship fund to support half-blood and bugle born witches and wizards when they attend Hogwarts Academy. I would like the scholarship to cover their expenses for school, including, books, supplies, robes and information about wizarding society so that they are not feeling at a disadvantage when they are in school. Could the resources within those vaults be used to fund such a scholarship?"

"I am sure that the interest alone on the funds within those vaults should easily cover what you are requesting," answered Ragnorak. "It would be a most unusual account, but we can manage the funds to make sure that the needs of those students are always met."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry as he realised that he could something to help future students. Then Harry added, "I would like the scholarship to honour the memory of Professor Severus Snape who was a half-blood and also my mother, who was muggle born." Ragnorak seemed to wince at the name of the former potions professor. Noting this reaction Harry realised that many at Hogwarts would never know the truth of what Severus Snape had accomplished, so then he added, "I would like to name the Scholarship the Evans-Prince scholarship, after my mother's maiden name and after Snape's mother's maiden name."

Ragnorak gave a slight grin at this suggestion, "You honour their memories well in this, Lord Potter-Black."

Ragnorak wrote down the information that was needed to establish the scholarship and then another goblin entered the room with a stack of parchments. "Here are the documents you requested in regard to the Potter-Black accounts," said the new goblin quietly, as he tried to steal a glance at the wizard who seemed to be making quite unusual requests upon the regent.

Ragnorak dismissed the goblin as he took the pile of parchments, "Very good, you are now dismissed." He then turned to Harry again, as he added, "now, let us begin to review this information, Lord Potter-Black."


	3. Chapter 3 Preparing to leave

**A/N: this story continues, I do not own the characters or the names, and this is just for fun, and still no animals have been harmed in the writing of this story…..maybe a few brain cells as I struggle to make the story coherent….my other stories will need some work soon, as will this one….**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Ragnorak wrote down the information that was needed to establish the scholarship and then another goblin entered the room with a stack of parchments. "Here are the documents you requested in regard to the Potter-Black accounts," said the new goblin quietly, as he tried to steal a glance at the wizard who seemed to be making quite unusual requests upon the regent.

Ragnorak dismissed the goblin as he took the pile of parchments, "Very good, you are now dismissed." He then turned to Harry again, as he added, "Now, let us begin to review this information, Lord Potter-Black."

* * *

><p>Harry was in shock. Ragnorak had just reviewed the list of properties that he owned as Lord Potter and Lord Black. He really did not think that he would ever need more than two dozen homes, including several flats, several mansions, a chateau, and an Italian Villa. He was not sure how many buildings were on the island he owned in the Bahamas. However, he knew that he really did want have to deal with the properties that he owned through the other family vaults which he had recently learned were his, so he spoke with the goblin regent about arranging for selling those properties. Harry wanted to do something more than the scholarship he had set up for students at Hogwarts, so he arranged for the proceeds from the sale of his properties to support a fund to provide for Quality Quidditch Supplies to keep all four of the Hogwarts' Houses Quidditch teams outfitted with the best equipment and brooms, including upgrades on a regular basis. Then Harry spoke with Ragnorak about arranging for the Potter home at Godric's Hollow to be rebuilt. He had seen it with all of the damage that Tom Riddle had caused, and he wanted it restored to how it was when he parents lived there, when he was a baby, before that fateful night in October. The goblin assured Harry that they could do all of the work that would be necessary and that they would have any residue of dark magic removed, and that it would be protected with the best wards possible, however it would take several months to complete all of the work.<p>

Ragnorak then handed Harry a satchel. Harry gave the regent a quizzical look. "These are some items that were retrieved from the Evans vault. I took the liberty of obtaining them as I thought that you would be interested in the items in here." Harry quietly thanked the goblin, but he did not open the satchel.

"Is there any other business you wish to complete today, Lord Potter-Black?" asked the regent.

"Not at this time," answered Harry with a smile. He then considered what he would need to do next. He was pleased with what he had accomplished already today, and as he thought about the school that had been his home for six of the past seven years he knew he could not return there. At least not yet. He had too much that was upsetting him. He thought of the final image he saw before he apparated away - Ron and Hermione in an embrace — and his emotions were still raw. He had just admitted to himself the feelings he had for Hermione, but he knew he had no chance as she was his best friends's girl. The thought reminded him of a song he once heard on the radio years ago.

Harry briefly wallowed in his misery and loneliness which caused him to remember his years at 4 Privet Drive. He had barely even thought of the Dursleys over the past year, and now that they came to his mind he decided that he was too curious to not return there, even if it was just to look at the sight from afar. Harry walked out of Gringotts, and exited Diagon Alley thought the Leakey Cauldron. He placed his invisibility cloak over himself and he apparated to the playground in Little Whinging. He did not want to be seen by anyone as he approached the residence that he hated to return to, that he was so glad to leave behind last summer. He wasn't even sure if his aunt and uncle and cousin were able to ever return to the house, or what may have happened to them.

As he approached 4 Privet Drive he did not need to wonder very long about his relatives. He noted Dudley, who appeared quite a bit thinner than when he saw him last, was outside doing some yard work. Harry laughed to himself as he saw Dudley actually could do some chores as Harry was no longer around to do all of the work. Harry noted his uncle speaking with a neighbour, actually yelling at the neighbour to stop letting their dog enter his yard. Aunt Petunia came out to the yard worried that her little Dudders was going to get too much sun even late in the afternoon. Harry sighed as he looked at the relatives that he had learned to despise and he knew that they had never really changed, except for Dudley apparently growing up. Harry remembered Dudley's last words to him last summer, where he actually said "thank you" to Harry.

Harry too one final look at his relatives and the house that brought him so much pain and he decided he would never return to Little Whinging. He felt a little nauseated as he regretted having come by the house in the first place. He then apparated away.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts the students, faculty and families that had gathered were still working on getting the castle cleaned up and arranging for funerals for the loved ones who had died. The remaining Aurors were busy trying to round up any surviving Death Eaters.<p>

Hermione Granger was sitting near the lake, just staring off across the water feeling more alone than any time in her life. Ron Weasley came up form behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione grabbed his arms and twisted away.

"Ron Billius Weasley!" she screamed at him. "Do not touch me like that again!"

"But Hermione," whined Ron, "you're my girl and I wanted to hold you."

"I told you yesterday, and I told you the day before the same thing I told you the day before that!" she yelled back at him. "I am NOT your girl, I ended that when I told you I didn't love you two days ago."

"You're just upset, you can't really mean that," he said.

"I can, and I did," she said as she was trying to calm herself down. "Touch me again like that and I will hex you into next week."

"You can't be serious, Hermes," pleaded Ron. "After everything we've shared, after all we've been through together, you can't just walk away from this, from us!"

"That is rich, coming from you!" she snapped back. "And don't you call me 'Hermes'. And I am not walking away from anything. As I recall, you walked out on Harry and I months ago."

"Hey, I came back! And I saved Harry and destroyed the Horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor. And you love me, and we even shared that kiss in the chamber of secrets."

"You're right about a few things Ron," she said much calmer than she was before. "You're right, you did come back, and you did destroy that Horcrux, and yes, I even did kiss you." She paused before she continued, "But we are not a couple, and I learned over the past few months and it was confirmed to me over the past few days that I am most definitely _not_ in love with you Ronald."

Ron was stunned momentarily, then he replied, "You can't mean that, Herms, you're just upset with everything. Give it a couple of days, and you will see."

"I don't need to give it any more time at all Ron," she said softly. Then she let out a long sigh and continued, "I do mean it, I do not love you, not like that anyway, but like a brother. A very irritating brother at times, but only a brother. Now, really, I just need some time alone."

* * *

><p>Harry appeared in the Forest of Dean. He looked around the area where he and Hermione had stayed for a time. He walked along the stream bed and sat down on a tree stump. He thought back to the comments that Hermione had made when they were camping in this area.<p>

Harry pondered her words, and then he thought he heard someone walking in the woods behind him. He stood up and looked around. He shook his head as he wondered if he was seeing someone walking through the shadows as dusk was beginning to fall. He listened carefully, and all he heard was the sound of the stream and the slight wind blowing through the trees. "I must be imaging things," he said aloud to himself. "Hermione wouldn't be coming back here."

Harry apparated back to 12 Grimmauld place. He then sat down in his kitchen as Kreacher came and offered to make him dinner. Harry quickly thanked his house for his thoughtfulness and then he picked up the satchel and decided to look at what Ragnorak had given him. There were several small books. The first one he looked at appeared to be some sort of journal. Harry opened it up and looked inside the cover, and tears came to his eyes. It was the diary of Lily Evans Potter. He couldn't believe that the goblin regent had done something so thoughtful and sentimental.

Harry finished his dinner that Kreacher had made for him and he decided to start to read the journal. He opened the diary and he read the passages. The diary described his parents' wedding, and how his mother was both excited and worried. She wrote of her being worried about the war, while being so happy to be with James. Then she wrote about the honey moon. She mentioned going to the Potter Chateau in France on the Mediterranean coast. She described how peaceful and beautiful the home was and how they had such a wonderful time. Harry began to think about the images of a home in France. He had no idea his family had owned such a place. And then he realised that he had a place he could go and get away form everything for a little while.

"Kreacher!" he called out.

"Yes, Master Potter," answered the old house elf.

"Harry," he answered, "please just call me Harry." He then looked at the elf as he continued, "Can you take me to any of my properties? Even ones that weren't Black properties?"

"If Master Harry has a property that he is allowed to go to I take you there," commented the elf, with a tone that indicated that he was irritated that he had been asked such a simple yet obvious question.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to France."

* * *

><p>May 5, 1998<p>

Hogwarts

A very worried Professor McGonagall was pacing back in forth at the front of the great hall. The remaining professors were gathered around. Her face was as stern as ever. "I cannot believe that no one has seen Mr. Potter or that no one has heard form him. Where could he have gone?"

"Even the Weasleys and Miss Granger have not heard from him," commented Professor Flitwick.

Professor Sprout was wringing her hands in her apron just like a worried mother. "Where could he be? How do we even know if he is all right?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the hall and greeted those that were gathered. McGonagall cast a hopeful eye at the interim Minister for Magic. "Any news, Kingsley?" she asked.

"None at all, Minerva," replied the Minister, clearly irritated by the situation. "We have at least been able to determine that he has met with the goblins at Gringotts at some time within the past day or two."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at this bit of news. "How could you get that information? I did not think that the goblins would be inclined to speak to wizards about private meetings, client confidentiality and all that."

Shacklebolt gave a sly smile. "They do not normally release information about their customers or clients, however, when the goblin nation has passed judgements on legal matters, that information is available to those who know where to look."

"And where would that be?" asked a curious Professor Sprout as she voiced the question that all of the others were thinking.

"The goblin nation publishes the results of their legal system as well as the resulting legal consequences," answered the Minister. "Apparently Harry had broken into Gringotts last week, and that was followed by Voldemort showing up and taking out his anger against many of the goblins. The penalties have been meted out and the goblins are now friends with Lord Potter-Black. Our young Harry has not only been busy settling debts with the goblins but he has been accepting his inheritances."

"So, then he may be returning to us soon?" asked McGonagall, still hopeful that the young man she often looked to as a son would return to his first true home.

Kingsley frowned, "We have no idea where he went to after that. It is clear that he has apparated several times to various places, but my best Aurors have been completely unable to track any of his movements. We have even scouted out Grimmauld Place. The wards are completely different and we have no way of entering the former home of the Order of the Phoenix at this time. He may be staying there, but we have no way of contacting him if he wishes to remain hidden."

Hermione Granger had walked into the great hall and she had overheard most of what the Minister for Magic was saying to the professors. Noticing her presence, Shacklebolt turned to her and asked her if she had heard any word from her friend.

Silently she shook her head no, and then turned to leave the hall so that no one would see the tears that began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kreacher was anxious about travelling to another family house. He had never been to a house for the Potters, but as he was the house elf for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black he was now also serving the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Kreacher understood the prestige that this new title would give him among house elves, although he had never craved such recognition, he had always just desired to serve his masters.<p>

Harry was reading through another one of the books form the satchel. This was a journal that his father had kept when he was younger, as he had written down stories of his travels when he was young, before going of to school at Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he thought of the things his father had been able to do and he considered that he may be able to travel now that he had nothing he needed to do, for he had defeated Voldemort and his life's mission had been completed.

Harry thought of all of the pain and suffering and death that had followed him throughout his life. He thought how it would be so much better for his friends that he would leave for he could only imagine that they would blame him for the death of friends and loved ones. They all still had family and he was left alone, so he had made up his mind to leave everything and everyone he had known for the memories were still too painful.

"Is Master Harry ready to leave?" asked Kreacher.

"Shortly, Kreacher," he answered. "I have some brief business to take care of at Gringotts, and then I will be ready."

"If Master Harry is needing to send the stack of letters you have been writing all night, poor old Kreacher can handle that for you," croaked the elf with a tone that indicated he was hurt that Harry had not entrusted that job to him.

"Yes, it is the letters," smiled Harry gently as he did not want to offend the house elf who had finally taken a liking to him. "But please understand, I want to make sure there is no trace back to here or wherever I may be going, and for that I need the owls to come from Gringotts."

"Very well, Lord Harry," replied the elf, "but it would be quicker if Master let Kreacher bring the letters to Gringotts, that would save you time and prevent you from being seen in public, which you have been quite adept at avoiding these past few days."

"Right," said Harry simply as he handed the stack of letters to his elf. "Here you go then, and thank you, Kreacher, for everything."

With a sudden pop, the elf was gone. In less than a minute, he was back, standing in front of Harry. "Is Master Harry ready to travel now?" he asked with an awkward smile.

"Yes, I am Kreacher," he answered simply, as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he knew he was about to leave behind everything and everyone he knew.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters to friends

The goblin sneered at the house elf that entered into the lobby. Silently he cursed the cowardly wizards who refused to do their own work, probably because of their prejudices against the entire goblin nation, as he prepared himself to deal with the house elf. Magical beings who instead on working for wizards without compensation were an anomaly in his mind, and he had no tolerance for such weak minded creatures. The old elf seemed to limp towards the counter, carrying a stack of parchment, and the goblin teller was worried about just how much ridiculous work he was about to have dumped onto him. Perhaps he could find a junior teller to take care of the house elf, and he quickly glanced around the room. He cursed silently as he noted that there were no junior tellers present in the lobby at this time.

The house elf was nearly at his desk, when the senior teller for the day looked up from his desk and seemed to nearly jump out of his seat. The goblin who had been cursing his luck for having to deal with a house elf was shocked by what he was now witnessing, as the senior teller was excitedly greeting the miserable looking elf. The greeting itself shocked his ears.

"Welcome to Gringotts, how may I serve the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter?" asked the senior teller, with a toothy goblin grin. The teller who was warily watching this event cursed himself for his loss of a customer who may have brought him more gold than he could have ever imagined.

Kreacher quietly explained to the senior teller that his master, Lord Potter-Black, was requesting that his account manager arrange for the letters he had in hand to be delivered via owl so that there would be a limited chance for the recipients to be able to track where Harry was. His master wanted to be alone and he was going to extremes to keep his location hidden, even from friends. Kreacher inwardly enjoyed supporting his lord in these efforts.

The senior teller immediately accepted the stack of letters, assuring Kreacher that Lord Potter-Black's requests would be carried out immediately. His work being done, the house elf promptly turned and left the bank so as to return to his master's side as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>A short time later that morning, a veritable parliament of owls arrived at Hogwarts, most of these majestic birds glided into the great hall, as a few departed from the group as they sought out the respective recipients for the messages attached to their legs.<p>

The headmistress and the assembled professors and staff were amazed at the site of the large birds. They were among the few who immediately recognised that these owls must have been dispatched from Gringotts, and they all questioned what this event would herald. Shortly most of those who internally were asking themselves this question would had it answered, only to have even more questions raised in response.

* * *

><p>Ginny was startled by the large owl which flew into the Gryffindor Common Room. She initially questioned how it managed to find its easy this far into the school, but then she noted there was a letter attached to its leg. The owl continued to stare at her, and she finally decided to check out the letter attached to the large bird. After untying the note, she discovered it was addressed to her.<p>

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay and let you know that I am fine. I will not be returning to Hogwarts, as I need some time on my own. I hope that you are well, and I hope that you will not hate me for ending our relationship. Please understand that I am sure that there is no place for a romantic relationship between us. I will always consider you a great friend, for you were by my side when we went into the Department of Mysteries, and the work that you and Neville did during the past year to lead the DA, well, it was just brilliant. _

_I hope that you can pursue your dreams of playing Quidditch, and that some day you will meet the right young wizard to take care of you the way you deserve._

_I will always love you as thought you are my own little sister, so whoever that young wizard turns out to be who eventually captures your heart, I will have to join with your brothers to make sure he treats you right. _

_Take care,_

_I will miss you and all of your family, I just cannot get over the hurt that I have caused you all with the loss of your brother, Fred._

_Forever your friend,_

_Harry._

Ginny did not try to hold back the tears that began to flow as she finished reading the letter.

* * *

><p>Ronald was grumpy as he was heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He really felt he did not get enough to eat for breakfast, and he was not sure how he felt to be returning to the Burrow later that day, but the family would be having the funeral for Fred the following day, so he knew the return was unavoidable.<p>

He was surprised to see a large owl swoop in front of him and land on a statue he was walking by. Ron was prepared to ignore it and continue on his way when the owl hooted at him and went to peck his shoulder. That brought his attention to the owl and he noted the letter attached to its leg. Tentatively he reached over and removed the letter, a little surprised to find a letter written to him. He unrolled the parchment and he began to read.

_Ron,_

_My best mate, and my first friend. You were the first person I ever considered a friend, and we had many exciting and fun times together. I am sorry that you have to hear from me in a letter but I cannot bear to see all of the people who have suffered so much for me through this battle._

_Hopefully, some day, your family will not blame me for the death of your brother Fred, but for now I can only blame myself. If I had been better prepared for facing Tom Riddle, then maybe there would be less sadness and loss at this time._

_Well, what I really need to tell you is that I will need to spend some time alone, as I work through all of the feelings I have in the aftermath of this war. I am relieved that it is all finally over, and I need to thank you for all that you did on your part. _

_I set up a program to provide all of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams with state of the art brooms and gear. Also, you should find that Quality Quidditch Supplies has an account set up so you can pick out the broom of your choice. Go ahead and try out for the Chudley Cannons. They could use a better keeps than they have had for years, and that keeper should be you,_

_Take care mate,_

_I do not know how long I will be away,_

_But I will be fine, Riddle is gone, the scar no longer hurts, but my heart and soul are in pieces._

_Your friend and mate,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p>George Weasley was sitting in the great hall. He was not looking forward to his return to the burrow. His attention was drawn to the number of owls that swooped into the hall. What surprised him most, however, was when one of the majestic birds alit on the table in front of him and extended its leg, offering him the letter that was attached. George quickly removed the letter and he began to read.<p>

_George,_

_I have no idea how to say this, other than getting to the point. I am most deeply sorry for the loss of your brother, Fred. I blame myself for allowing the war and battle to continue for so long. I hope that someday you and your family will be able to forgive me for the loss which you have all suffered._

_I do have something for you, and please do not take this as a way of buying your friendship or forgiveness, as that is something I know I could never do, but as your friend and your original investor. I know that the war took its own toll on your business, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and I have established a fund through Gringotts to support you with capital to fund your research and possibly expand your business. You and Fred had a gift for bringing fun and excitement to Hogwarts and to young witches and wizards everywhere, please do not give up on this. All you need to do is go to Gringotts and ask for assistance from Ragnorak, my family's personal account manager, and he will fill you in on the details of the account and give you the key tot he vault that has been established for your business._

_And no, there are no pranks hidden in the vault,_

_Your friend and supporter,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasely was one of the group of people in the great hall when the parliament of owls had arrived. One of the larger owls had landed in front of him, and pecked at his feet until he bent down and removed the letter from the large raptor's leg. Arthur opened the letter and immediately called his wife over and the read the note together.<p>

_Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,_

_Where to begin? I am so sorry for the losses your family has suffered due to this war. I feel responsible for George's injury and for the loss of Fred. I can only blame myself for the loss of so many young lives and I pray that some day your family will be able to forgive me for the responsibility I have in the extreme loss you have all suffered._

_I would like to thank you both for everything you have all done for me ever since I first met you all at King's Cross Station at the beginning of my first year. The times I spent with your family at the Burrow are some of the happiest memories I have ever had. I have often looked to you as the father and mother I never really got to know, and for that I thank you. _

_I understand that the time ahead is a difficult one for you as a family, and if there was anything I could do to help you all, I would do it. However, at this time I really need some time alone as I sort through everything that has happened in my life. For the first time ever I can go to sleep without fear for my own safety, and I can take the time to process everything. I know that Mrs. Weasley may be upset with me for leaving, she always has welcomed me as one of your family, but this is not the time for me to intrude on your family's need for healing, and I need the time and space for my own healing as well._

_Know that I will always cherish my memories of the good times I had with you and your family and the kindness which you always have showed to me._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>The headmistress was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the owls, and even more so when one of the owls landed on the table in front of her. It bobbed its head, as though it was asking her to come forward. As Minerva approached the bird, it extended its leg with the attached letter. She carefully emoted the letter from the proffered leg and she began to read, holding back tears as she did.<p>

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I have several things I need to share with you. First I am so sorry for all the damage that occurred to the castle. I feel responsible for it all, as Riddle was after me and me alone. I wish I would have figured out a different way to confront him so that the school and the castle would have been unharmed. Second, I would like to express to you my sincere thanks for the guidance and support you have given me over the years I was at Hogwarts. It was my first true home that I can remember, and for that I will always be grateful._

_I would like to let you know that I truly want to do something to give back to Hogwarts Academy fro Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to this extent I need to let you know of two accounts that have been established through Gringotts. The first is the Evans-Prince Scholarship fund that has been created to support the needs of all muggle born or half blood students. This fund should cover and tuition expenses as well as all expenses for books, supplies and robes for such students. I have also requested that this scholarship establish an educational program to provide for such students, especially the muggle born students, to be able to learn about wizarding society and its rules, laws and customs._

_The second fund that has been established is for Quidditch. I have established a fund to provide state of the art brooms and equipment for all of the house Quidditch teams. This will ensure that the teams all have the same level starting point. I only hope that this will encourage more exciting and fun filled Quidditch matches while teaching sportsmanship and skill._

_Again, please thank everyone on the Hogwarts staff for everything they have done to help me over the years I was there._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Hagrid had joined the professors and staff for breakfast that morning. He had been busy working in the Forbidden Forest almost every day since the battle had ended, and he was joining the staff for a meeting with the headmistress as several of the families were preparing to leave to return to their homes, bury their loved ones and repairing what was left of their lives. Hagrid was one of the first to notice the large group of owls as they flew into the great hall. He was always touched by the grace and beauty of any living creature, and this group of magnificent owls was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye. One of the beautiful birds landed in front of him and looked at him as it tilted its head to the side. Hagrid noted that she had a note attached to her leg, and he wondered what he could do as he realised his hands would be too big to easily untie the letter and he definitely did not want to do anything that could injure the bird. Professor Sprout noted his concern and she ran over and untied the letter. As she noted that it was addressed to Hagrid, she handed it to he half-giant who then sat down on a nearby bench as he read the message.<p>

_Hagrid,_

_I need to start this letter by apologising to you for scaring you in the Forbidden Forest. I could not tell anyone what I had planned, and yes, I was pretty sure that Tom Riddle's curse would not kill me. But I had to pretend that it did so I could defeat him and you were there to see everything that happened at that point. I know how upset it made you that you had to carry what you thought was my lifeless body, but it was necessary in order to finally defeat Riddle. Please forgive me for the anguish I caused you that night._

_Also, I need to thank you for your friendship. You were the first one to tell me that I was a wizard and you were the first one to introduce me to my life as a wizard when you brought me to Diagon Alley that day seven years ago. _

_I will not be coming back to Hogwarts, at least not for a very long time. After everything that has happened I need some time by myself. I will miss you all, but do not worry about me. If I can survive all those battles with Tom Riddle, then I really can't be afraid of too much that my life can throw at me._

_Take care of Buckbeak and all of the other animal._

_I will miss you my friend,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom had been sitting in the great hall, and he knew that he and his grandmother would be returning to their home later that day. Neville was not sure how he felt about it, as the past year had been filled with so many struggles but he also had gained a self confidence that carried him through the battles, and even gave him the Gryffindor courage to stand up to Voldemort and even kill Nagini. He still wore the Sword of Gryffindor at his side. The owls that flew into the greta hall caught his attention, and he was more than a little surprised when one of them landed in front of him on the table at which he was sitting.<p>

He noted the letter on its leg and he reached out and removed the note and he started to read.

_Neville,_

_I am so proud of the man you have become. You took over the role of leading the DA during the past year, and I must say, that based on what I saw in the Room or Requirement you were nothing short go absolutely BRILLIANT!_

_The fact that the Sword of Gryffindor came to your side and that you then went on to defeat Nagini only goes to prove that you are the most worthy of my friends and classmates to be called a true Gryffindor. The Sword is yours to wear and to wield for so long as you desire or for as long as you may need it. _

_So many students and even faculty at Hogwarts learned to trust in you and to look up to you. Do not forget that. I only wish I had been there to see you work as the great leader you have become. _

_I will not be coming back to Hogwarts, or at least not any time soon, as I need to spend some time on my own. But I wanted to make sure you knew just how important your work was by protecting so many of the students. If it was not for you, I could not have defeated Riddle and more students would have surely been injured or died. I will always be honoured to call you my friend. _

_Take care always,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was again sitting by the lake, under the tree where she had last seen Harry before he apparated away. She wondered how he had managed to that, apparate away from Hogwarts, but she presumed that the wards that normally protected the school must have been destroyed during the battle. She briefly wondered if the Aurors or the professors had restored the protections around the castle and the property of the school, but she quickly dismissed that idea as she did not want to think what it would mean if Harry had been able to apparate in and out of such wards. She had been avoiding many of the people around Hogwarts, particularly Ron as she did not want to have another row with him. She kept hoping that Harry would return. She had so much she need to speak with him about and her loneliness was growing daily without him.<p>

As she was looking across the lake she noted a parliament of owls flying towards the school. She wondered if anyone else at the school would know that a group of owls is known as a wisdom and not a flock, but as she was musing on that thought she was surprised when one of the owls broke off from the group and landed beside her. She quickly realised that there was a letter attached to the owls leg and she reached out and removed the letter. She immediately recognised the writing as being from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_First, I want you to know that I am well and that I am safe. I saw you with Ron as I was leaving and I know that he will take care of you. I wish you both the happiness that you deserve after all that you have done for me. Especially you, Hermione. Over the past seven years you have always been there for me, you never abandoned me, even if you did not always agree with me. Your friendship and your support has made it possible for me to survive everything that came my way._

_This past year was particularly difficult, as you well know, as we travelled together as we searched for the Horcruxes. I am still feeling guilty that you had to suffer at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and I am actually relieved to know that she died in the battle._

_However, the battle and the war caused too many deaths, and I blame myself for the loss of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and all of the others. I should have found a way to confront Riddle without putting so many at risk. But in the end, I know I never would have succeeded if it had not been for the help from you and Ron, particularly from you. I have never had a family that loved me as long as I can remember - the Weasleys and my friends from Hogwarts are the closet thing to family that I have ever had. However, I need some time alone to process everything that I have been through. I cannot bear to look at any of you in the eyes at this time as I know how much death and destruction has occurred._

_I know that you will be leaving soon to find your parents, and I wish you well on your search to find them. _

_Always remember that I will always cherish our friendship. You have Ron and his family for support. I will miss you all, but as I said, I cannot bear to see any of you at this time._

_Harry_

Hermione could barely finish reading the letter through the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. How could he just leave her like that? But what was worse in her mind was that the man she had fallen in love with thought she was still with Ron. She worried that she may have lost Harry forever. She was determined to be able to find him.

* * *

><p>"Is Master Harry ready to travel now?" Kreacher asked with an awkward smile.<p>

"Yes, I am Kreacher," he answered simply, as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he knew he was about to leave behind everything and everyone he knew. "However, I want to go somewhere else before we head to the Chateau. If you could indulge me briefly, I will be right back."

Harry apparated to the Forest of Dean once more. He walked around the area where he and Hermione had stayed in their tent, and then he walked down to the stream. He listened carefully but all he could hear was the sound of the stream and the wind blowing through the trees. He felt a chill run through him again as he reminisced about the time that he and Hermione had spent here. He kicked some stone around and he scuffed his shoes on the ground in the area where they had set up the tent. He imagined that he and Hermione could return here someday as a couple, that they could bring their children here, where Hermione had once spoke about staying here with him and growing old. Harry knew that could never happen now, for the woman he was in love with was with his best mate. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he returned to Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher eyed him carefully, noting the tears that had dried on his master's face, but he said nothing.

"Right. Kreacher, it's time to go, let's start our new lives in France," said Harry as he looked around his home one last time. He heard a pop as the room disappeared from view, to be replaced by a large garden surrounding him, with ornate statues and a large fountain. The beauty of what he saw caused him to gasp.

**A/N: this story will continue - I will not be cruel for ever and leave you hanging - but there is no quick resolution coming - so deal with it - also - I still do not own any of the characters - just the ideas for a different story - and no micro-organisms were harmed during the writing of this story **

**A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews. As to the term wisdom of owls - that is one that I have found - but after receiving comments, I researched this some more and I have changed the term to the more widely accepted _parliament of owls._  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Looking For Harry

**A/N: Sorry for the Short Chapter. Same Disclaimers - not my characters, but my imagination of how things might have or should have gone...**

**A/N2: In response to questions about Teddy Lupin - in my thinking - Harry is only 17 at this time - he is not quite 18 - while he is Teddy's Godfather, I am assuming that Teddy's grandparents are taking care of him - makes my story line easier at this time...it works for me anyways**

**A/N 3: Next chapter should be longer...**

May 5, 1998

Hermione was in tears as she read the letter over and over. Harry was leaving. He assumed she was with Ron. She had already figured out he had broken up with Ginny, and now he was leaving and she had no idea where he was going to go. She immediately ran to the edge of the property to avoid any anti-apparition wards that there may have been replaced around Hogwarts. As soon as she passed the gates that lead towards Hogsmeade, Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She was shocked when she arrived at the right block but she could not find the building. She looked closely at the house numbers along the row, and there was no number 12. Immediately she realised that someone must have replaced the fidelius charm. She looked around and noted a park bench, which she collapsed into as she began to sob. She tried to control her crying, but the tears came as she recalled everything that she and harry had been through over the previous year. The camping, the hunting for the Horcruxes, being captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, escaping to Shell Cottage, breaking into Gringotts just last week and then fighting and defeating Voldemort. She pulled out the letter again and tried to discern if there was something in his words that she had missed.

All she could conclude from the letter was that he was being his typical stubborn self and assumed again that people did not love him. After everything that had happened over the previous seven years how could Harry even consider that he had to leave at a time like this? He had just won! He was the one to defeat Voldemeort! He was not the one who started the war or chose to be marked by the dark lord. Hermione wanted to curse the Dursleys for the abuse they had given Harry, as he still bore the scars in his mind that caused him to doubt how others viewed him, even after all the good that Harry had done. She wanted to curse Umbridge, the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle for all of the suffering that they had caused Harry. She knew that all Harry really wanted was to have a quiet life with a family that loved him.

That idea hit her hard. How could she have been so dense as not to see it earlier? There were two places that she considered he might go to so that he could find love. She and Harry had gone to Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve, only to be attacked by Nagini. The most recent place that they had any thoughts of peace was when they were in the Forest of Dean and she had said to him that she wished they could just stay there and grow old.

She considered her options and she decided to check out his birth home, Godric's Hollow. She apparated to the edge of town just as they had done that snowy night. She walked past the church and the graveyard, and headed straight towards Harry's first home. She quickly found the abandoned house and she thought she saw something glimmering around the house as she was approaching. As she got closer she didn't notice anything different from what she had seen before, and it was soon quite apparent that Harry was not there.

She muttered under her breath as she realised her guess was wrong about Godric's Hollow. She thought about walking up to the house and take a closer look, but she suddenly had a feeling that she really did not want to get any closer to the damaged house. She decided to apparate away in haste and she never noticed the wards and charms that had been placed around the Potter home to protect the restoration work that the goblins had already begun. She felt the usual queasiness of the instantaneous travel and soon found herself to be standing in the Forest of Dean, right where they had camped. It all looked a little different as the trees were covered with leaves and there was a warm breeze. She could hear the sounds of the stream. She called out his name. "Harry!" she yelled. She repeated his name several times. She ran to the edge of the stream. She noted that there were footprints along the edge of the stream. She could see that rocks had been kicked around recently as the ground was recently disturbed.

Hermione searched the area for fifteen minutes. The tears that had abated when she had the flicker of hope upon remembering this place where they had stayed came back full force as she realised two things: that she was right and Harry had come here and that she was too late and she had missed him. Hermione collapsed onto the cold moist ground near the stream bed and she cried.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Hermione was back in her old dorm room at Hogwarts. She decided that she needed to write to Harry. Even if she couldn't find him, the owls usually could, unless he was still hidden under a fidelius charm.<p>

_Harry,_

_I don't really know how to tell you everything I need to say, as I was so upset when I read your letter. I can;t believe that you have left us all. Everyone, yes everyone, here is worried about you. And no one is blaming you for any of the deaths._

_But I don't want to dwell on that. There are things I need to tell you, things I wanted to tell you to your face, and not by writing them down. I thought I had the courage to speak them to you, but then you left. You left without even saying good bye._

_The last I saw you was when Ron was grabbing me. It was not us embracing. It was me breaking off my relationship with him. Yes, it is over between Ron and I. I don't even really know what I saw in him, but this is not the place for me to get into that. I have known you since the first day we rode the train to Hogwarts. I have been through so much by your side over the past seven years, and even more over the past several months. When I saw Hagrid carrying your body into the courtyard by the castle and I thought that you had died, I couldn't believe that it was over. But what shocked me the most was the feeling of my heart breaking. I didn't think I could live without you. Because at that moment I realised I loved you. That I am in love with you harry James Potter. I had hoped that maybe you felt something for me too. _

_But now you have left. I feel my world is crashing down around me again. I feel more alone than when I was teased in school by all of the other students and I had no friends. _

_Maybe when you read this letter, you will think I am just a silly girl, the bookworm, the nag who pestered you for the past seven years. If tat is the case then I need to hear it from you. I will not hang onto you like a fan club member, but I just need to know, do you have similar feelings for me?_

_I know you may think I am being childish or overly protective, but I need to tell you one more thing. Please be safe, wherever you are. I will wait until I hear from you, either in a letter or see you again._

_If not for me, then for all of your friends here, please come back. Come back home to all of us._

_Hermione_

She rolled up the letter and she brought it up to the owlery. She found one of the owls that had returned after the battle, for many of them had flown away during the fighting, and she tied the letter to his leg. She silently prayed that the owl would find Harry and find him soon.

* * *

><p>Harry and Kreacher arrived in a courtyard. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the beauty - by the gardens, by the fountain, by the statues. Upon walking towards the house, Harry was startled as a house-elf appeared in front of him. The elf seemed about to chastise he and Kreacher for trespassing when he stopped and bowed deeply.<p>

"Lord Potter," he said apologetically, "we were not aware of your planned visit. Please excuse us, your humble servants for not having the house prepared with a proper welcome." The house-elf then looked at Kreacher who was standing by Harry's side.

"Master Potter is displeased with the service of his elves while the family has been away?" he asked with a gasp. "Is that why Lord Potter has brought in a replacement elf?"

Harry was shocked to encounter the elf and he was even more shocked by the reaction of the elf. Then he realised he needed to reassure the house elf, and do it quickly before he began to punish himself.

"No, that is not it at all," protested Harry. "I came unannounced to you, you had no way to know that I was coming. And this is Kreacher, he is my house elf for my home, my home as Lord Black," he tried to explain. "I needed Kreacher to bring me here as I have never been here before. Kreacher has plenty of important responsibilities with my other properties, so he is not going to be replacing any of you." Then he looked at the Potter family elf, and he noted the tabard that he was wearing had the Potter family crest on it. "Pardon me, but I do not know your name, and I do not know any of the house elves and I do not even know my way around the house."

The elf had a look of shock and horror on his face. He stuttered as he began his response, "I, I , I am Rene, Lord Potter, and I am the senior steward for the Potter Chateau. My apologies for not being more attentive to your needs, my lord. I can personally show you around the chateau after I have the other elves bring your things to your room and start to prepare your dinner. Would that be satisfactory to you, my lord?"

"That would be wonderful, Rene," Harry answered with a big grin. He was about to say something more, when Kreacher interrupted him.

"Old Kreacher is not needed at this time," he croaked, "may I return to the Black home at this time? I will come when you need me," he added.


	6. Chapter 6

May 6, 1998

Hermione arrived in the great hall for breakfast. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. She had cried herself to sleep the night before as she had desperately tried to figure out where Harry had disappeared to and she knew she needed to let him know how she felt. Upon arriving in the hall she could tell everyone was discussing the letters they had all received from Harry. She had not stayed around long enough to hear what anyone else had heard. Neville greeted her and immediately asked her if she had received a letter from Harry and if she had any idea where he had gone.

Hermione was frustrated, and snapped at Neville that she had no idea where he was. Luna noted her frustration and moved next to her and gave her a gentle hug while silently conveying to Neville to leave her alone. Neville noted the look and he tried to apologise.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly, "I just assumed that he would have told you what he was up to, after all you're his best friend. The two of you have been through everything together."

"No, he didn't tell me anything, other than he felt he let everyone down because too many people died," she answered, with her exhaustion nearly muffling her words. She looked around and noticed that the Weasley family was missing.

Luna noticed her searching gaze and offered an explanation, "They all returned to the Burrow yesterday to prepare for Fred's funeral. They left while you were away."

Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks as the events of the past week were catching up with her. Luna hugged her again. Neville was about to say something, but a look from Luna caused him to stop with his mouth open as he was about to form a word. He waited a minute and then he decided to speak despite the silent message from Luna.

"Hermione, I know you're upset he left. We all are. And I do understand that you have more reason than any of us to be upset," he added trying to comfort her. "None of us have any idea where he went, but you have always been the smartest witch of our age. You'll figure him out. You always do."

Luna gave Neville a brief smile as she realised that he was honestly trying to comfort her. 'What a brave and kind hearted man he has turned out to be,' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in his chateau after one of the most restful sleeps he had ever had. He was startled when he realised he was lying on silk sheets in a large bed in a room that he didn't recognise. Then the events of the day before came back to him. Travelling to the Forest of Dean briefly before having Kreacher bring him to his home he had in France. Harry rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling of his magnificent room. He was more relaxed than he had ever felt. The pain in his head and the fear for his life had gone, and as he recalled the events of the past several years he felt the weight of his guilt as he remembered all who had suffered and died during the war.<p>

He was surprised by the sudden appearance of a house elf by the side of his bed.

"Shall I have Lord Potter's breakfast brought up here now sir," asked Rene, "or shall you be taking your meal in the dining room?"

Harry gave the question only the briefest consideration and he decided to be a little lazy as he told his elf that he would choose to take the meal here, and then he quickly added that he would normally eat in the dining room. The elf popped away, only to reappear a minute later with a tray of food. Delicate pastries, eggs and some rashers. Harry noted an envelope on the side of the tray.

Rene was aware that the letter had caught his master's eye and he explained, "The letter arrived via owl last evening after you had retired. I hope you are not displeased that I waited for you to awaken before presenting it to you, my lord."

Harry picked up the envelope and then he turned to Rene. "No, that is quite all right, my friend, quite all right." He looked at his name as it was addressed on the envelope and he immediately recognised the hand writing as being Hermione's. He held the letter in his hands for a few minutes, just staring at it. He then looked to the side of his bed and noted an ornate night stand. Harry carefully placed the envelope on the small table and then he turned to the tray of food and he thanked Rene for the meal. He quickly added that he would like Rene to thank any of the elves who worked to prepare it for him.

"If that is all you need for now, my lord," commented Rene, "then I shall leave you to dine in peace and I will return when you call."

Before the house elf could disappear Harry spoke up, "There is one thing, Rene."

The house elf raised an eyebrow as he was not expecting that Harry would be needing anything until after he had finished his meal.

"Is their something wrong my lord?" asked the puzzled elf.

"No, not at all," answered Harry. "But I would like to have a meeting with all of the house elves in the dining room as soon as I am finished. Could you let them all know I will expect everyone to be present?"

The senior house elf shuddered as e imagined that somehow they had failed their master. Harry noted the look of fear on the gentle face and how awkward it looked with the overly large nose that all house elves had. "Do not misunderstand me, Rene, you have done nothing wrong. I would just like to meet all of the elves and I would like to make sure that you all understand the rules I will have."

Rene was visibly relieved that he had not done anything to offend the new Lord Potter. He acknowledged the comments from Harry with a polite nod of his head, as he said, "It will be done, my lord, we will see you soon." With that he disappeared.

It was not too much longer before Harry was meeting with the house elves. He soon learned that he had fifteen elves doing the work to keep up the chateau and the grounds. He thought briefly how Hermione might react to his having so many elves, but he quickly stopped thinking about that as he knew he would treat them all well and he did not want to think about the woman who he had grown to love and knew he would never be with, as she was with his friend Ron.

Harry then spoke to the elves. "I need you all to understand that I will have several rules while I am here," he paused as he noted they all seemed to get a little bit afraid of the new lord creating new rules. "First, none of you are allowed to punish yourselves, if you ever think you have done something wrong, you will please tell me and I will decide if you need to be punished. Also, I want you all to take turns having days where you don't have to work but you spend it having fun that does not involve doing work for someone else."

He looked around the room and he noted they all seemed to be in shock. "Also, what I know about house elves is from the few I knew when I was in England. A house elf saved my life, and he died in the process of doing that. House elves will only be treated with kindness and respect in my homes. And another thing, I do not want people to know who I am. I by right have the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black. I will only be going by the name of Lord James Black while I am here. I do not want any of you to call me Lord Potter, unless I tell you otherwise." Harry noted the look of confusion on their faces and then he tried to explain a little further, "There are some bad people, some bad wizards who may be mad at me and try to find me. I do not want them to be able to find me. Also, there may be others who want to find me, these others are not bad people, I just need some time alone and I do not want those people to find me either. So, please if anyone wants to know, the new lord of this house is Lord James Black."

* * *

><p>Most of those who were still at Hogwarts had long left the great hall after finishing breakfast. Hermione was still sitting at the table with Luna and Neville, as they had been discussing the various funerals that they knew were being arranged. The conversation had started to drift to what everyone was planning to do next, whether that be later this summer or during the upcoming school year.<p>

They spoke of the plans that McGonagall had shared, how she expected the school to be ready to reopen come September. Now that the war was over, they had heard through Shackelbolt that many of the shoppes in Diagon Alley were going to be reopening soon. Even Olivander would be re-opening his wand shop, George was planning on re-opening Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The goblins had already repaired most of the damage that was caused to the bank and were already open for business.

An idea finally came to Hermione, and she thought Neville might be able to help her out. "Nev, your family, you're an Ancient and Noble House, right?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione," responded Neville as he blushed slightly, "the correct phrase is that I am from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom."

Realising that saying the title in the wrong order would be considered quite ill-mannered in certain circles of wizarding society Hermione quickly apologised. "Right. So, is there a listing or a history of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses? A book or something that might list the stories of these families?"

"There may be," he answered furrowing his brow as he tried to remember all of the old books in his gran's library. "I suppose I could ask my gran if we have one."

Hermione's mind was processing this information. She had a few ideas of how she might be able to track down where Harry had gone. Quickly, she excused herself and went back to her dorm and changed into fresh clothes as she was going to be doing some errands today.

The two friends watched Hermione leave the great hall, almost running towards the doors. Turning to Luna, Neville asked, "How long before you think she'll find Harry?"

* * *

><p>Harry had enjoyed his morning, strolling around his property, taking in the views and the general pleasantness of the whole experience. He had returned to his room and was gazing out of the windows, looking over the Mediterranean Sea. A slight popping sound behind him caught his attention.<p>

"Lord Black," spoke Rene, being sure to use the name that Harry had requested all of his house elves to refer to him with, "you have an invitation from the neighbours, the Baron DeMarest, to join them this evening as a welcoming to the community."

Harry turned and looked at Rene with surprise. "Oh, and just how does the Baron DeMarest even know that I am here?"

"My apologies, Master Black," answered the elf with his head bowed, "but the house elves for the other chateaus and homes became aware of the increased activity at this chateau, and they enquired for their masters. It was after you had directed us to refer to you as Lord James Black." The elf raised his hand and handed Harry a small envelope which contained the invitation. Harry took the envelope and initially he just examined the outside.

Rene glanced around the room and noted the still unopened letter on the night stand.

"Does my Lord Black have the ability to read letter without removing them from envelopes?" he questioned, carefully keeping his tone full of respect.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and then noted the envelope from Hermione. He quickly opened the invitation, and he decided to ignore the question as he had already determined he would ignore the letter from Hermione.

Harry skimmed through the details, and was contemplating his response.

Rene spoke to him again, "Shall I send a reply to the baron, and shall I have your robes prepared for the evening, say by eighteen hundred? You should arrive no earlier than eighteen thirty, although nineteen hundred would be more appropriate."

"Oh, well then, thank you Rene," replied Harry. He suddenly realised he knew very little about wizarding society in France and he had no idea if it was similar to the wizarding world in England. "Rene, is there a branch of Gringotts Bank nearby? And, what do I need to learn about wizarding society in France?"

"There is the main branch of Gringotts in Paris, there is also another branch in Marseille, which is closer, and should offer all of the services you would require," answered Rene. "I would be happy to educate master on the customs of wizarding society here in France, the Potters have always been diligent in learning these customs, it is good to see that the tradition continues."

* * *

><p>Hermione had run to the library and she found Madam Pince working on cleaning up the books and shelves. The damage to the castle from the battle had caused many shelves to be kicked over, however most of the books were relatively undamaged. The stacks of books requiring minor repairs before returning to the shelves were still fairly large, although she was making substantial progress. The librarian was hoping to work uninterrupted to restore order to her domain as quickly as possible. The arrival of a student only frustrated her in her efforts to get the work done quickly. She looked up and noticed who had interfered with her efforts.<p>

"Miss Granger, are you here to help?" she asked pointedly.

"Erm, no," replied the surprised Hermione who had been expecting to find an empty library. She had not thought about the fact that the library may have sustained damage and would be requiring work to repair and clean up from the effects of the battle. "I really need to find a book," she said, apologetically.

"Only you would need a book so urgently only days after the war with the Dark Lord has ended," commented Madam Pince. "Just what book do you need so badly that you come running in here so out of breath?"

Suddenly feeling a little foolish, she answered, "I need a book on the history of the Noble and Ancient Houses."

The librarian raised an eyebrow, "That seems like an odd thing for you to require at this time." Thinking back on to all of the unusual research that the young witch had done during her years as a student, the librarian quickly added, "Never mind, do not even begin to explain. We have several but the most detailed book would be in the history of magic section." Looking around at the pile of books in front of her, the librarian decided to make a deal with the anxious young witch in front of her, "If you would be so kind as to help with some of this work, I will retrieve the specific tome for you."

Hermione was anxious about getting on with her search but as she looked at the mess. Her love for books and orderliness fought with her need to find Harry as soon as possible, so she finally agreed. "What do you need me to do?" she asked as she tried to calm her emotions.

"If you could do simple repair spells on the books, then I can replace them onto the shelves," said Madam Pince, "it would be most appreciated to get a pile or two dealt with more efficiently."

* * *

><p>Harry had spent the rest of the morning learning form Rene about France and the wizarding customs. He knew he wanted to avoid being recognised when he went out anywhere so he performed a disillusionment charm on himself. His hair was a light brown, his eyes were blue, and his scar was not at all visible. Hoping that this would help him present himself as a someone other than Harry James Potter, he then proceeded to apparate to the Gringotts Bank in Marseille. Harry was not surprised that the goblins saw through his enchantments and recognised him immediately as Harry Potter. While he was there he arranged to have access to his money and for any supplies for his chateau to be covered directly from his accounts.<p>

Harry returned to the chateau and prepared to attend the dinner being hosted by the Baron Demarest. This would be the first time he went out in public in the wizarding world of France, and the first time he would attend an event where he was not worried about attacks from Death Eaters or Tom Riddle. Harry was looking forward to seeing how much of his past he could behind him.

* * *

><p>Hermione had finished helping Madame Pince with several stacks of books. She had been reading through the book on the history of the Noble and Ancient Houses, trying to learn what she could about the Potter family to see if she could discover where Harry may have gone. Meanwhile she was hoping that he would read her letter. She was worried that he would read it and be disgusted with her for her emotional ranting.<p>

Her worries, however, did not slow her down as she tried to digest all of the information she could about Noble and Ancient Houses. She was able to quickly discern that most of the information was about lineages and family history. Hermione was amazed to actually read about various scandals involving various families as she skimmed through the tome trying to find information about the Potters, but none of the scandal involved Harry's ancestors. Eventually she was able to find stories about some distant relatives of her green eyed friend, but nothing that she really thought would be useful. There was talk of the Potter Family Manor, but she quickly realised that there was no indication as to where it was located as the author apparently assumed that anyone reading the book would know exactly where the manor was.

Eventually she became frustrated and decided she need to expand her search beyond this book. Following up on another idea she made her way to Diagon Alley so she could enter Gringotts. As she approached the bank, she immediately became worried as to how she would be received upon arriving at the very building she had just broken into last week, stole an item and then escaped on a dragon through the roof. Her curiosity in finding some information about Harry, though, drove her on despite her fears. Walking through the entrance, she was immediately struck by how everything looked the same as the last time she had entered. There was no evidence of any of the damage that had been caused by their escape. As she approached the desks where the tellers sat, one of the senior tellers at the end of the hall looked up and recognised the young witch who had just entered. He silently waved for one of the goblin guards.

Hermione was anxious about how she might be received, and was not unsuspecting when a goblin guard slid out from between a couple of tellers and quietly but firmly commanded, "Follow me, Miss Granger." The young witch knew better than to question or to disobey. Moments later she found herself seated in a rather ornate office, with the guard standing to her side and a rather distinguished looking goblin (if a goblin could even be distinguished) seated behind an impressive desk. Silently she waited as the goblin hind the desk was sorting through several stacks of folders filled with various documents. After several minutes in silence, the goblin looked up from behind his desk, and spoke to her.

"Greetings, Miss Granger," he said with a smile appearing on his lips. A goblin smile was enough to make most wizards cringe at the sight. "I am Ragnorak, Regent, Gringotts Bank, London, Paris, Salem. It appears that you are here based on some charges that were filed in regard to the events of May 1, 1998 pertaining to the illegal entrance into a particular vault and the associated crimes."

"I can try to explain," protested Hermione.

Ragnorak raised his hand to indicate that she had not received permission to speak. "I think that it would be wise if you were to hold your tongue at this time."

The guard standing to her side, chuckled to himself. The sound he created made Hermione feel slightly ill.

"Now, let us review the charges and the consequences," continued the Regent. "First there is the charge of attempting to gain access to a high profile vault with the use of polyjuice potion as a means of deception." He paused and looked up at the nervous young witch. "How do you plead to this charge?"

"Guilty, of course," answered Hermione. "I can't deny it, I did with…."

She was cut off from speaking by the Regent. "Thank you for your honesty, we do not care to hear the excuses for your behavior. Now, as to the charges of theft of property from a high profile vault and of theft of property from Gringotts and of distruction of property, specifically the Gringotts Bank, London, apparently these have all been dropped."

Hermione was shocked, "But, how can that be? I know what we did, and I also am aware of the penalties for such actions."

The Regent grinned and turned to the guard. "You know, Steelfist, I find it amazing that twice in less than one week we have come across two humans who are so eager to confess their crimes to the goblin nation. I doubt we'll ever see such behavior again for a long, long time."

"A very long time, indeed," agreed the guard.

Ragnorak closed the open files in front of him and looked at the confused witch and then he smiled again. Hermione was feeling even more uncomfortable now. Then the regent began to explain the events from earlier that week.

"One of your coconspirators appeared here earlier. This young man confessed to all of the crimes, and took full responsibility for the crimes and he even the punishment for said crimes."

Hermione was certain that he was referring to Harry, but now she was beginning to get even more uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "What was the punishment for his crimes?"

The smile disappeared from the regent's face, as he simply answered with one word.

"Death."

Her mouth opened in shock. Perhaps this was why Harry had not answered her letter. Why he had sent the letters to everyone, perhaps that was the last thing he was allowed to do before the goblins had him killed. Her shock prevented her from responding to the brief statement.

The regent raised an eyebrow as he studied the response on the young woman's face. "Yes, death. The goblin executioners had not meted out such a sentence in hundreds of years. Could you imagine their disgust when they found out that they could not mete out justice this time either. Apparently a certain wizard, by the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle, had already carried out judgment against young Mister Potter, prior to the accused even returning to Gringotts. It was most distressing to them that a wizard had already performed their duties for them."

Hermione was even more shocked. "So Harry's death before he killed Voldemort paid his debt to Gringotts?"

"Yes, it did," answered the regent slyly. Then he added, "And the young man demanded that he accept full responsibility and all punishment for all crimes committed by yourself in concert with Mister Potter and Mister Ronald Weasley."

"So, where does this leave me?" asked a very relieved Hermione as she understood that the goblins had not killed Harry.

"It leaves you with a vault that was purchased by the Lord Potter-Black, filled with five million galleons, to cover any potential fines you may receive personally from Gringotts for your part in the crimes of that day, and for your personal use of the remainder of the funds after all fees and penalties have been removed from the vault." The regent opened a much smaller folder and handed a parchment to Hermione.

"Here is a statement of the status of the contents of said vault," continued the regent. "We here at Gringotts would be willing to offer our services in the maintenance and investment of these funds, for a small fee of course."

Hermione took the offered sheet and noted that the total of the funds in the account was four million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred galleons. "I have been fined 100 galleons for my involvement in the break-in?"

"That is the fine you received for your attempt to bypass Gringotts security. All other charges were dropped as the Lord Potter-Black took full responsibility for the actions of all the others involved in the attack on Gringotts and he emphasised that those who accompanied him that day were compelled to do so."

Hermione stared at the document before her and then she looked back at the regent.

"Do you have any further questions?" asked Ragnorak.

"Just one," answered Hermione. "Where is Harry Potter?"

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself sitting in the Forest of Dean, tears in her eyes. She tried to comfort herself knowing that somewhere Harry was okay, even if she had no idea where he was. The goblins, of course, would not give her any information about any of their clients, especially a friend of the goblin nation. Her day of research had revealed nothing. She felt no closer to finding the green-eyed man who was filling her dreams at night and her memories during the day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Spelling is being checked with British English - so for those of us on the western side of the Atlantic some of the spelling may look odd or wrong. Please just deal with it.**

**A/N 2: Harry is a bit slow when it comes to relationships. That has been clear throughout the books. He has just been through a very traumatic battle. He is not thinking logically - he never really has. **

* * *

><p>May 6, 1998 (still)<p>

Harry was finishing getting ready to head over to the DeMarest manor. The dress robes he had acquired were very similar to the ones that were worn in England. He made sure that the Black family crest was on these robes, however, he had the motto changed from "Toujours Pur" to "Toujours Pur de Coeur".

Rene then brought Harry over to his neighbours for the evening's festivities. Harry was introduced to everyone as the Lord James Black. He met several families who had also been invited. As they had all heard that the wizarding war in Britain had just ended, they were all asking questions about what had happened.

Harry tried to give answers that were as non-committal as possible. Yes, he had been aware of the fighting between Voldemort and his followers and the rest of the wizarding world. Yes, he knew that there was a new government being set up, and he was not surprised when he had heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's name mentioned as the interim Minister for Magic. Baron DeMarest's daughter, Angelique, who appeared to be about 15 or 16 years old, asked the Lord Black if he had fought in the war. Harry was hoping to avoid this question, and he tried to answer honestly but evasively.

"It was a dangerous time over the past year," he said gently, "and many wizards and witches were being attacked openly if they did not follow the Dark Lord. Maybe it was not the best thing to do, but I tried to stay hidden from the forces that followed him. But when the time came for the battle I tried to do what I could. I didn't feel that I actually did that much, I only took out one or two of the enemy, but I tried."

Her sister, Camille, who was perhaps a couple of years older than Harry, followed up with another question. "Did you meet the Boy-Who-Lived?" she asked excitedly. "My friend, Fleur DeLacour, or is it now Weasley or something, well she met him a few years ago. She said he was quite handsome and that he was a very powerful wizard."

"Well, I know of this wizard," said Harry, trying to be evasive still.

The Baron DeMarest turned to him, "We have heard that this young man actually killed the Dark Lord. Is that true?"

"Well, yes," said Harry, "I saw the final duel. Many people did, it happened in front of many of the Death Eaters as well as many of those that opposed Voldemort."

"I heard that Harry Potter killed a thousand Death Eaters!" exclaimed Angelique.

Harry laughed at that comment, "If he had, then there would probably have been no one left to fight for Voldemort."

Camille eyed up the young British Lord, and then she made a pointed statement. "You do not seem overly impressed with this Harry Potter. Are you jealous of him? Did he still a girl from you?"

Harry had not expected those comments. His surprise at the question was initially interpreted as an acknowledgment that one or both of the questions had hit the mark. The Baroness DeMarest now joined in the conversation. "Now my girls, do not tease the young man. I am sure that if he really knew Lord Potter than he would tell us." She turned to Harry and she spoke to him more about the stories they had heard. "Please pardon my girls, Lord Potter, but they had heard many fabulous stories about the young man from their friend, Fleur, when she competed against him in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I would like to know if the stories are true."

"Well, I can tell you honestly that I know many of Harry Potter's friends," he said truthfully. "I have heard many of the stories about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Is there something in particular you would like to know?"

Angelique squealed as she asked her next question. Harry thought it odd that a 15 year old girl could act like such a young child. "Is it true he killed a dragon?"

"No, Harry did not kill a dragon," he answered with a chuckle. "He did summon his broom and he out flew the dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, if the story is correct, in the process of surviving the first challenge of the tournament."

Camille's attention was piqued. "So, you saw Harry Potter do this then?"

Harry grinned slightly, and he admitted, "Well, not exactly, I was a little busy at the time, but I do know for certain that he managed to escape from the dragon."

Camille eyed him carefully, wondering just why he would have been too busy to watch such a fantastic adventure, particularly as her friend Fleur had told her there were stands erected around the arena. Changing the subject she then questioned him further, "I heard from Fleur that her younger sister Gabrielle owes Harry Potter a life debt as he saved her from drowning."

"Many people thought that might be the case after Mr. Potter rescued Fleur's sister, but the Ministry for Magic assured everyone that no one was truly in danger during that competition and that there was no life debt owed by anyone."

"Maybe you are just jealous of the things that Harry Potter did, maybe you're just jealous that he is a better wizard than you," snapped Camille.

The baroness snapped at her daughter, "Camille, that was uncalled for. That is no way to treat our guest. Apologise immediately young lady!"

Camille's mouth opened in shock at her mother's chastising.

Harry then spoke up, "No that is perfectly all right. I could only hope that I could live up to the legend that is Harry Potter. I know that he has done some amazing things, perhaps the most amazing and the most important is that he did defeat Lord Voldemort. From what I understand, there was no other wizard anywhere that could have done that. Personally, I am happy to avoid the fame and attention that he has drawn. I do not mean to belittle his accomplishments by anything that I have said."

Camille gave her mother a quick glare, then turned back to the Lord Black, "My apologies to you, Lord Black, for accusing you of being jealous." Then she smirked when she added, "Besides, I have heard from my friend Fleur, who was the champion for our school, Beauxbaton, that Harry Potter did not always get his way. In fact, he was jealous of another champion during the tournament."

Harry raised on eyebrow at this statement. "Oh?" he asked. "Now that is a story I would just love to hear."

Camille now spoke as thought she was letting everyone in on a big secret. "Apparently Harry Potter was madly in love with a young witch. As it turned out, Viktor Krum, the champion from Durmstrang, stole his love and took her to the yule ball they held that year."

Harry feigned shock, although he was a little surprised at the comment, "Viktor Krum stole Potter's girl? How could that be?"

"Apparently it was all over the Daily Prophet, you must have seen the articles," she continued. "Also, Harry was so miserable to not be able to take the love of his life to the yule ball that he refused to dance with anyone. He may be the bravest and most powerful wizard of our age, but he seems to be a little bit childish."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement. "So it would seem," he replied simply.

The conversation quickly changed to more common topics such as the weather and the upcoming summer season. The Baron DeMarest then mentioned that they planned to go out for a sail on his yacht on the Mediterranean, and he asked Lord Black if he would like to join his family for the event. Harry was relieved that the conversation no longer revolved around him, or rather the Boy-Who-Lived, and he was looking forward to a good night rest at his home.

* * *

><p>May 7, 1998<p>

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts the night before, no closer to finding Harry Potter. She went down to the great hall to get breakfast as she was trying to plan out her day in her mind. She had not made any progress despite spending time studying books in the library or even meeting with the goblins at Gringotts. Well, other than the fact that she learned that Harry is alive, somewhere, but that in and of itself was not terribly surprising considering that he had survived the battle against Voldemort. All she had learned was that he had at least once returned to the Forest of Dean.

As she took her seat at the one long table that was being used for those who were still staying at the school, she noted that there were a few professors and only a few students left in the crowd. She wondered how long she would be able to stay at the school, and when she would need to find a flat, or if she would have to arrange a trip to Australia to find her parents. The thought of having to find her parents was distressing, as she really did not have any money to spend on a plane ticket and she was not sure if she even could retire her parents' memories.

Hermione noted that a couple of the people dining at the school were from the Auror department. She then got an idea, and she quietly stood up and approached the headmistress.

"Professor McGonagall," she began, "is there any way I can get in touch with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?" asked her former head of house. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I don't think so," she answered as she bit her lip. "I just have a few questions for him about things that are going on."

"Well, he should be here before nine, and then after a briefing with my staff he will be heading to the Weasley's for the funeral. Will you be heading to the Burrow later then?"

Hermione looked away briefly before answering, "I really don't know," she admitted, being more honest than she thought she could be. "It still seems so strange, so surreal I guess. I am not sure how I would react to being there for that."

The headmistress looked at her former student and understood her emotions, both those voiced and those hidden. She then added quietly so that no one else could hear, "I am sure you are working on finding Mr. Potter, you do not need to make excuses to me or to anyone else for that matter."

"Well, about that," Hermione said as she responded to the headmistress, "I was hoping to speak with the Minister about that."

"Well, then," smiled McGonagall as she answered, "why don't you just plan to be at my office a little before nine and if you promise to be brief I will let you speak with him before my meeting starts."

Hermione was hopeful that this opportunity might finally bring her some answers or at least a more clear direction in her search. As Hermione excused herself from Professor McGonagall, she noted that her runes teacher, Professor Babbling, was leaving the Great Hall. Hermione ran to catch up with her. Upon getting her former teacher's attention, she asked, "I have some questions about wards and alarms, do you have a few minutes?"

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the sun streaming into his room. He was thinking of the night before and how odd it was to talk about himself in the third person. He actually preferred being an anonymous person, but the thought that he was accused of being jealous of himself was amusing. He wondered what Fleur could have said to the DeMarest girls to make them think that Harry had his heart broken at the Yule Ball, but then he considered all of the rumours that were spread just by the articles from Rita Skeeter. Perhaps it was more the articles than anything Fleur may have said, he thought to console himself.<p>

Harry stretched as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He noted the still unopened letter from Hermione. He considered that perhaps he really did fancy her back in fourth year, and maybe the article in the Daily Prophet prevented him from ever talking to Hermione about it, but then it was all too late now. He was sure that the letter from Hermione was telling him how she was planning to spend her life with Ron or some such thing. He still couldn't bring himself to open the letter.

He decided to continue to ignore the letter as he went to shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p>Hermione had arrived at McGonagall's office several minutes before the Minister for magic had arrived.<p>

"Sir," she politely said to Kingsley, "could I bother you a moment to ask you some questions?"

Professor McGonagall excused herself a moment from her office to give Hermione the opportunity to speak with the minister alone.

"Of course, Hermione," he answered with his deep and resonating voice. "How can I be of assistance?"

"It's Harry," she blurted out.

"What about Harry?" asked a puzzled Shacklebolt, "Is he okay? Has something happened to him?"

"I don't know, sir," she replied with her frustration clearly coming through in her voice, "no one knows. No one knows where he went. The day after the battle he disappeared. He then sent a bunch of letters to people, and then nothing. No one has heard from him since."

"It is quite understandable that he may feel he needs some time alone after everything he has been through," commented Kingsley, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I know Harry is capable to take care of himself," said Hermione, "but I have been searching for him, I really need to find him. I have had no luck tracking him down anywhere."

The minister raised an eyebrow as he considered her words.

"The goblins are not offering any information, and I know he has been there," she continued. "He sent the letters from Gringotts, I spoke with the goblins and confirmed he met with them prior to sending the letters. I think he may have gone to one of his family's homes, but I have no idea where to search."

"So how exactly do you think I could help?" asked Kingsley.

"The Ministry should have records of all of the Potter and Black properties. If I could have a look at the list, I may be able to find out where he is staying," she said, hoping that she would not seem too presumptuous.

"I can see what I can do," he said simply. Then after a brief pause he added, "I presume you have already tried Grimmauld Place."

"The wards have been changed," Hermione said, the dejection in her voice quite apparent. "There does not appear to be any 12 Grimmauld Place along the block, it can't be found. Somehow he must have created a new Fidelius Charm to protect it."

He minister considered this for a moment before responding, "I can have someone from the magical records department help you. It probably won't be able to happen before this afternoon though, everyone is swamped and I really am not sure how much help we can offer."

"Anything that may help me track him down would be great, minister," smiled Hermione.

"Please, Hermione," he replied with an even bigger smile, "enough with the formalities, with everything we have been through, just call me Kingsley. What ever you do, do not call me Shack, somehow that makes some people think of a basketball player in the states."

Hermione had wondered where that comment came from, then thanked the minister as she turned to leave the headmistress' office as Professor McGonagall returned.

"I hope you have had enough time to complete your inquiries with the minister, Miss Granger," stated the headmistress.

"Yes, thank you," beamed Hermione as she quickly left the office and ran down the spiral staircase.

Hermione wanted to complete her tasks before she could speak with someone at the ministry later that afternoon, so she rushed to the edge of the school grounds, and apparated back to the Forest of Dean. Upon arriving in the vicinity where they had been camping earlier that year, she quickly scanned the ground, and she was saddened to not find any further evidence of Harry having returned. Nonetheless, she still felt certain that he would come back again. They had both been drawn to return to this very spot on more than one occasion. Hermione then set about placing wards around the area. She had reviewed with her ancient runes teacher the process for placing wards of detection that would trigger an alarm. She had already studied how to create an alarm that would be triggered remotely. The work was slow as she set up the runes so that if Harry ever returned to the area around the stream, then it would send a signal to the bracelet she had linked to the wards. The bracelet would constrict slightly in a pulsating pattern to alert her that he was there.

* * *

><p>The ministry official in charge of records was clearly irritated to have to deal with this young witch who wanted information on the Potter and Black families. She was busy enough as it was with all of the people complaining about their property being damaged by the Death Eaters and the Snatchers during the war. She assumed that this was probably just another Harry Potter fangirl trying to track down the Boy-Who-Lived just to throw a love potion at him or some such thing. Who did this young upstart think she was after all, Hermione Granger?<p>

"You know, luv," snapped the ministry worker, "I actually have important work to do here today, so I am not sure what could be so important that you need to come marching in here to the department of records and just expect me to drop what I am doing to give you a hand. It's not like you have an order from the Minister for Magic for me to help you now, is it?"

Hermione sighed briefly, "Well, it so happens that I do have a note from Minister Shacklebolt." She pulled the note he had signed for her out of her bag and handed it to the deputy assistant director for the department of magical records. The woman took the note and looked it over quickly and her jaw dropped.

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger," said the deputy assistant director, "now how again is it that I can help you?" Her face flushed as she realised she was actually face to face with one of the golden trio.

"I am doing research for Harry Potter, and he wanted me to check on the properties that the Potter and Black families have listed on file with the ministry, so he can then see if there are any discrepancies with the list of properties that Gringotts Bank gave him."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem at all," she answered excitedly, knowing how much fun it will be to brag to her friends that she actually met Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age. "It should take just a few minutes while I have the parchment prepared. If you won't mind taking a seat, dear, that would be wonderful."

Hermione turned to take a seat and rolled her eyes as she turned away, wondering why her new found fame was the only thing helping her get this information. About fifteen minutes later, Hermione was on her way out of the ministry and headed back to Hogwarts so she could study the list and work out a plan on where to begin her search for Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for those who don't like the angst and feel this story is going to slow - the dates in the story indicate that this is still less than 1 week after the Battle at Hogwarts - things will be happening...do not give up hope on our hero - no matter how slow he may seem to be...**


	8. Chapter 8 Sailing

**A/N: the updates may come slower, but I am still working on this, please be patient.**

**A/N 2: The wards to Grimmauld Place were changed - Hermione cannot get in there - no one form the Order can get in there anymore.**

**A/N3: AllWasWell07 - Thanks for the help - the error has been corrected.**

**A/N4: Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. For those readers who do not like the direction of this story - sorry - but it goes where my mind wanders...and it continues to wander in different ways form when I wrote the first few chapters...I hope you all continue to enjoy it though...  
><strong>

May 7, 1998

Hermione was poring over the documents she had received from the ministry while she was eating her dinner in the great hall. The quiet was disturbed as several members of the Weasley family came into the hall to join them for dinner. Ron was excitedly talking about the food that they would get to enjoy, while Ginny and George were both more somber as they approached the table.

For her part, Hermione was surprised to see them show up. She noted that Arthur and Molly hurriedly made their way to the head table and spoke with Minerva McGonagall. She was able to overhear part of the conversation, how the family just was not comfortable back at the Burrow yet, and thanking the headmistress for allowing them to come back to spend some more time with friends at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Ron sat down across from Hermione. Ron started shoveling food onto his plate and Ginny just looked over at the papers that Hermione had, wondering what she was doing.

"So, what do you have there?" asked the youngest Weasley.

Hermione then realized that Ginny was looking at the parchment sheets she was holding, and she blushed slightly as she felt she had been caught stalking Harry. "Oh, these?" she asked with trying to create a tone of indifference, "This is just a list of Harry's various properties. I'm still trying to figure out where he took off to and when he might come back."

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously, wondering if there was anything more to the comments. Ron, for his part, nearly sprayed food all over Hermione. "Give it a rest!" he exclaimed. "Can't you leave him alone, even for a few days? He said he needed to clear his head and that he would be back soon."

Hermione was furious with the young man who she was now embarrassed to have ever thought she could possibly be romantically interested in, with all of his boorish behaviors, lack of dependability and deplorable manners. "Ronald, in all of the letters that Harry sent out he most definitely did _not_ say he would be returning any time soon. In fact, if he made any reference to when he would be back in any of the letters he made it perfectly clear that he would not be back soon, and he gave no one any idea of where he was going."

Ginny felt that Ron definitely deserved the tongue lashing, but she was not particularly happy with Hermione's tone and implications, and she was also more than a little irritated that Hermione had found a way to get a list of all of Harry's properties. "What, are you up to? Can't you just leave Harry alone for a day or two?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is not like Harry to run off like this," she stated emphatically. She noted the expression that Ginny gave her that conveyed 'and just how would you know?' so she added, "I spent the better part of the past year living with Harry in a tent, traveling all across the countryside, and before that I was in school with him for six years, I think I have some idea of what I am talking about."

"He's a big boy," chided Ron. "He killed Voldemort, he has survived everything the Dark Lord threw at him for nearly his entire life, why don't you think he will be fine now?"

"I know exactly what Harry has survived, Ron," she snapped back. "But there are still Death Eaters out there who may think they can get at Harry now that he may let his guard down. Besides, after everything we have all been through, I want to be with him." She put her hand to her mouth as she had not expected to go that far in her explanation.

Ron just glared at her for a brief moment and then silently turned back to the food on his plate. Ginny did not stop her stare at Hermione for well over a minute before getting up and moving to sit down next to her parents.

Hermione just finished her meal quickly in silence and then returned to her room in the Gryffindor dorms. "I really need to find somewhere else to stay," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Harry had spent his morning shopping in the village near his chateau. He had gone to some muggle stores to buy appropriate attire for a day spent on the sea. He figured it would probably get chilly, so he made sure he had a pullover and a windbreaker. He wanted to have sunglasses to deal with any glare from the sun that might come off of the water, but he wondered if the magical types did something different.<p>

As he was wandering around the muggle shops, he decided that he wanted to check on Kreacher, who had been so helpful for him earlier in the week. After everything that he had been through, Harry was developing a warm spot for the grouchy old house elf. After he arrived back at his chateau, he decided to use the floo connection to Grimmauld Place, as Kreacher had created a closed network between Harry's various properties. Upon exiting the floo and tripping onto the floor as he usually did, Harry stood up and brushed himself off. A quiet 'pop' was heard as Kreacher appeared next to him, being alerted by the thud of Harry falling onto the floor.

"So, Master Harry has returned from his trip to France," croaked Kreacher. "Will master be staying the night? Shall I prepare a room?"

"No Kreacher, I actually just stopped by to check on you. See how you're getting along," said Harry with a smile.

"No need to worry about Kreacher. No one ever bothers with this old elf. I've been here for months and years without anyone, why should a few days be any trouble?" The house elf spoke in such a monotone that Harry almost laughed at his words.

"Well, I came by anyways," said Harry. "I presume things have been quiet around here."

"Just the pile of letters forwarded by Gringotts," complained Kreacher. "At least the bloody owls don't try and get in here anymore, but the goblins keep sending over bags of letters for Lord Potter every day."

"Right. How much can there be?" asked Harry.

"The bags are in the parlor, Master Harry," said Kreacher with a detectable added annoyance in his voice.

Harry walked up the stairs from the kitchen and headed into the parlor. He was shocked to see three large bags with letters, each of which seemed to be stuffed to nearly burst their seams. Harry couldn't believe what he found.

"Should I just burn the whole pile, Master Harry?" pleaded the elf, clearly hoping that he would be given the okay to destroy it all.

Harry tried to recover from the shock. Then he looked to Kreacher, "No, but there is no way I can read all of that. There must be more there than what Lockhart was receiving back when he was at Hogwarts during my second year." He looked at the bags of letters and then back to Kreacher. "Is there any way of sorting this out at all? Such as by who they are from or what they are about?"

Kreacher grunted, and then answered, "I suppose I could sort them for you, how do you want to divide them up?"

Harry went over and untied all of the bags and then he gave directions to Kreacher.

"Can you separate them based on my comments?" asked Harry.

"I can try master, Kreacher lives to serve," muttered the old elf in response.

Several hours later Harry had a number of different piles.

There was a relatively small pile of letters from friends and people he actually knew. He had another small pile of enchanted letters that he had no intention of touching. There was a surprisingly large pile of letters from witches from all over Britain and Europe asking to either be his girlfriend or if they could be the next Lady Potter. There were a handful of non enchanted threats against him. Several requests for Harry to be a spokesperson for some sort of magical product or another. A particularly large pile of letters that merely were congratulating him on defeating the dark lord, and this pile was eventually separated into smaller piles based on where the letters had come from.

Kreacher took the enchanted letters and had them all destroyed. Harry looked at the piles that were left. He had no desire to read the mail from the fangirls who wanted to marry him or date him, so he quickly decided to ignore those. He looked at the various piles from around Europe, and he noted a handful of letters from Durmstrang, in addition to the various countries. He noted that there was a small pile from France, and his curiosity got the better of him so he decide to flip through that pile. He came across two letters that were marked with the DeMarest Coat of Arms and was shocked. Harry quickly opened the first and he read a brief note from Angelique. She had apparently written the letter several days prior, even before he had met her father, the baron, and she stated how she had heard stories of him from a family friend, whom he presumed would have been Fleur DeLacour, and how she was so happy he had been able to defeat the dark lord, and how she would like to meet him someday. The next letter he picked up was also from the DeMarest family. Harry hesitated as he picked it up and then he decided to tear it open. He slid out the letter from the envelope and noted that it had been written earlier that day and it came from Camille.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I know that you don't know me, but I just had to write to you and thank you for what you have done for all wizard and witches throughout Europe. My father, the Baron DeMarest, tells everyone that if the Dark Lord Voldemort had been successful in taking over Great Britain then he would have moved to take over Europe next and then the rest of the world. My best friend from when I was a student at Beauxbatons Academy for Magic, Fleur Delacour told me many stories about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how brave you were and how skilled you were in magic. _

_I was so happy to hear that you were successful in your duel with the dark lord, and I am sure that Fleur is happy to hear of your success. She had told me how brave you were to face the dark lord at the end of the tournament when the other champion form Hogwarts was killed. You must be a very brave and a very powerful wizard._

_I am so sad that there are those who would try to belittle what you have done. I met a young man, the Lord Black, who seemed to feel that you did not do very much to save everyone. I think that he is just jealous of what a powerful wizard you must be. I am sure that you have all sorts of young witches writing to you and professing their love for you. It would seem to me to be silly for anyone to profess their love for someone they have never met. I do envy my friend Fleur, for she has met you and she knows the greatest wizard of our time._

_I wish you well in all that you do, and I ant you to know that all proper witches and wizards will always appreciate all that you have done. You are a very brave man, Harry Potter, and do not let the Lord Black's of the world tell you otherwise._

_My father tells us all that the DeMarest family will always ally itself with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter if ever it is necessary, so please know that you will always have my support._

_Camille DeMarest_

Harry could not help but laugh out loud as he read Camille's letter. A 21 year old fangirl trying to sound more mature than her 15 year old sister was at first amusing, but the more he thought about it, the more he found it odd that Camille had actually taken the time to write to him. Perhaps it was his own fault that Camille had written to him, as Lord James Black had actually tried to minimize Harry's accomplishments which apparently was enough to anger Camille and feel the need to defend Harry's honor, even when Harry supposedly had no idea that his honor had needed defending in the first place. The more he thought about the letters, the happier he was that he had disguised his scar and had not shown up in France appearing as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry then looked at all of the other letters, and decided to take the pile of letters from his friends and others whom he knew and return to the Chateau.

* * *

><p>May 8, 1998<p>

Hermione woke early that morning and decided that she really needed to get out of Hogwarts as soon as possible. While it was conformable enough, she really couldn't deal with being around Ron and she wanted to have some place where she could trust she would be alone and not be bothered by others. After finishing her breakfast early, she decided to head off to Diagon Alley, perhaps the goblins would know where she could find an apartment that would be tied into the floo network.

By mid morning she had several leads on flats that were located nearby to Diagon Alley, and the owners were magical. Due to the war, many magicals had fled many parts of England, and the rent was actually fairly cheap for a simple flat. It wasn't hard for her to set up an automatic payment for her rent through Gringotts.

The simple one bedroom flat was partially furnished which suited her just fine. She was able to unload most of the contents from her enchanted bag, and by mid afternoon she had the time to sit down at her small table in the kitchen with only a cup of tea and her list of Harry's properties.

'Where to begin?' she wondered. After reviewing the list several times she made a quick mental checklist. She had already tried Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow without success. One had new wards and the other was still abandoned since the night Harry's parents were murdered. That left the Potter Mansion, the Black Summer Home, and several flats or places of business. Hermione was certain that Harry was not currently worried about the businesses that his family owned, so that left only a few places she would need to investigate in England. She turned to the parchment with the holdings in Europe. Several properties in France, a castle in Germany, a property in Switzerland, a villa in Italy and an island near Greece. She looked again at the list as she thought she must have missed something. The property was listed as an island off of Greece, not just a home or villa on the island. Hermione began to wonder about how that might be intriguing to Harry.

Hermione then considered the wards she had placed in the Forest of Dean. She would be notified if and when Harry ever returned, but she realized that it would not be helpful if he left before she could get there. She thought about how she would watch nature shows on the television when she was younger, and how the wildlife conservationists would tag animals to track them and study them. Now she had another idea. She could create a ward that would act as a tag and she could find where Harry went. Such a tag might even break the fidelius charm, just as Yaxley did by grabbing a hold of her when they apparated away from the ministry back in the fall.

She stopped herself, thinking that would be wrong. What right did she have to do that to Harry? That would probably violate some sort of laws according to the DMLE . Maybe she should ask Shacklebolt about this. She paused for a minute. That was exactly the sort of thing that Harry would come up with if he felt it was important when they were in school. And it was exactly the sort of thing that she would have argued against and she would have listed all of the reasons why Harry and Ron shouldn't do something like that. As she considered how often that Harry's intuition proved correct during there years together at Hogwarts, she made up her mind. The rules be damned, she was going to create the new ward to tag Harry and track him.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at the Chateau DeMarest early on Saturday morning. The baron was communicating with his house elves to coordinate getting everything ready for the day planned out on the sea.<p>

"Lord Black, so good of you to join us this fine day!" he called out.

"Please, Baron," replied Harry, "just call me James, I really do not enjoy the formality of all the titles."

"Of course you don't," snapped Camille who was walking through the entrance hall at that moment, "you wouldn't want to be upstaging Harry Potter now would you? Oh that's right, you probably couldn't, when did you ever best a Hungarian Horntail?"

Her father glared at her for her rudeness, but before either her father or the Lord Black could respond she quickly exited down a hallway and around a corner.

"Please excuse my daughter," pleaded the baron, "I do not know what has caused her to be so childish."

"That is quite all right," answered Harry. "Perhaps she felt I was belittling her hero, Harry Potter, the other night at dinner. So, baron, who will be joining us all for this trip?"

"It will be you, my family and a couple of friends from my club," he replied.

Harry looked at him questioning the term, "What club would that be?"

"Why, the wizarding yacht club, of course," explained the bemused baron. "Several of us the families along the sea here have become fascinated with the sea. The muggles venture out quite often, and my father and grandfather before him had been curious about the sea. If muggles can sail a boat, surely we can to and we have discovered just how wonderfully relaxing it could be. I am sure that you will agree soon. However, if you have never been to sea before, we may need to give you a potion to help settle your stomach before we leave. The waves can often make one's stomach turn a little if you are not accustomed to the experience. The elves should have everything ready, so we will all head down to the dock. The house elves will bring you down in just a moment.

Several hours later Harry was getting accustomed to the rolling motion of the boat over the swells. Baron Demarest called to him from where he was standing behind the wheel, "So James, what do you think? How is your first sailing trip?"

"He's probably too sick to answer," called out Camille who had earlier noted the slight green color that Harry had developed shortly after they had left the dock.

"Actually, I am getting more used to this, its reminding me of riding on a broom on a stormy day," said Harry with a smile.

Camille seemed to pout at Harry's response.

The sound of the boat splashing over the waves and the wind gusting made it hard to hear at times, so often people would need to shout. Harry looked up at the boat and noticed there were no sails and that there was no sound of an engine. He walked back towards the stern of the boat and asked the baron what made the boat move. The baron seemed perplexed at the question. "It just does, that's how it happens."

"But the wind, you are not using sails to catch the wind," Harry stated.

Camille had followed Harry towards the back of the boat. "What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned.

Harry looked at her with surprise. "That's how the muggle sailboats move. They use the wind to push them by catching it in the sails."

Camille looked at Harry and then across the bay at the muggle boats that had sails. "So that is what those triangle shaped things are for?" she asked. "But what do they do if there is no wind?"

"They don't sail," Harry answered.

Camille looked at Harry and then at the other boats. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make fun of her ignorance or if he was making fun of her by making up a story. Either way, she was sure she was not happy with him. She started to walk towards the bow, and when she got near Harry, she grabbed his hat he had on his head to keep the sun off of his face and tossed it into the air. The wind carried it away from the boat and it splashed into the water. Harry turned and looked at where his hat had gone and was leaning slightly over the edge of the boat. Camille was still feeling mischievous and she pushed him slightly. The unsuspecting Harry who was not used to being on a boat, lost his balance and fell face first into the water.

Camille starting laughing as she watched the Lord Black floundering in the water. Harry was shocked to find himself off of the boat. He was not a good swimmer, and he had really not done much swimming other than when he competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry was struggling to stay afloat in the waves, while on the boat the baron was shouting at his daughter.

The baron started to turn the boat around so they could try and get back to where the Lord Black was in the water. Harry, for his part decided to try and return to the boat, however it was moving so he was not sure how easy it would be to apparate there without injuring himself. He concentrated on the most open spot on the deck, and he remembered to think hard about his determination, destination and deliberation. The next thing he knew he was momentarily standing on the deck of the boat, but due to his wet trainers he immediately slipped and fell, landing on his head.

The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up with a massive headache and feeling a little nauseated. He no longer felt the swell of the waves rocking the boat. His senses started returning to him and the light from the room he was in started to hurt his eyes and make his headache worse. He felt a throbbing sensation on the back of his head and he reached to feel the goose-egg that had formed. He remembered falling into the water, apparating back onto the boat, and then slipping on the wet deck.

As his eyes started to take in his surroundings he realized that he has someone watching over him closely.

"Stay still, Lord Black," stated the gentle voice in a hushed tone. "I healed the bleeding from the injury to your fall."

Harry's eyes focused on the face of Camille, who actually had a worried look on her face. "Papa tells me that I must take care of you as it is my fault that you got hurt. I am sorry Lord Black for causing you this injury."

Harry looked up into her eyes and saw a compassion there that he had never noted before. Suddenly he became aware that he was under a warm blanket and he did not feel any wet clothes o his body. He felt the warmth rush to his face at this thought.

Camille noted the redness in his cheeks and she guessed what he was wondering about. "We brought you back to our chateau after you fell. The house elves placed you in this bed with the warm blankets after removing your wet clothes to wash them. And no, I did not peak under the covers while you were sleeping here."

Harry visibly relaxed as she told him this.

"When you are feeling well enough to sit up, I will have your clothes returned to you," she added. "Perhaps you will need assistance with getting dressed?" she asked playfully.

Harry grimaced as he tried to raise his head, he fought off the slight dizziness and sat up. "I think I will be able to manage just fine, thank you," he said sternly. He was not amused with his current situation. "I really think I should return back to my own chateau."

Camille frowned at his statements.

"If you could have my elf, Rene, summoned, I think that would be best," continued Harry.

Camille's eyes pleaded with him to stay and let her care for him. The look terrified Harry. He looked away and softly asked again for his elf to be summoned.

"Very well, Lord Black," she answered with a sadness in her voice. "I will send for him at once."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The usual disclaimers, I do not own the characters or locations created by JKR. This is for fun, not profit, and all that…..**

May 9, 1998

Hermione had been working on studying her text books on ancient runes so as to determine how to create a tracking rune. She spent the better part of the morning working out her ideas, and she had determined that she probably had a functional ward that would trigger a tracking rune. The concept was quite advanced, but she realised she had no way of testing if the ward would cause the tracking spell to actually work. She re-worked her calculations on the runes and she was as sure as she could be that she had the correct combination. Deciding that she wanted to not risk Harry coming by the Forest of Dean before she was able to set up the newly designed wards, she apparated to the forest from her flat.

When she arrived at the forest, she checked her previous wards and it was clear to her that they were still in effect, but Harry had obviously not returned since she had last been there. Hermione had been worrying that her wards may have failed and not notified her that he may Harry had come by yet again, but she discovered that her warding was more reliable than Harry's improbable repeat visit. She sat down along the stream and chided herself for being so foolish as to think that Harry would actually return to the forest one more time. She briefly considered leaving without setting up her new ward with the tracking spell. When she considered that she would have then wasted her time in the study of the wards she then convinced herself to go and set up the newly designed wards. She tried to allay her misgivings by telling herself that the academic research she had done that day should be worth something in the long run.

It did not take her more than a few minutes to complete the wards. She sat down again on a rock overlooking the stream, and then she pulled out the list of Harry's properties. As she skimmed the list, Hermione felt that the Potter Mansion was the most likely place for Harry to have gone, however it was also the least likely place for her to find, as it was unplottable. Without a family house-elf or without being given the secret to its location, she knew there was no way she could hope to find the ancestral home of Harry's family. That left as the easiest places to look into being a flat in London and some businesses owned by Harry. She had already determined the addresses, so she felt she should get a start by apparating back to her flat, and then head into Muggle London and begin her search on foot. Hermione started to wonder if her search would be even more difficult than the hunt for horcruxes earlier that year.

* * *

><p>Harry had awoken late in the morning as he had not been able to sleep well the night after his outing with the DeMarest family. His head still chad slightly, although the potion that Rene had provided seemed to help bring down the swelling. Harry thought back to his waking up in the bed at the DeMarest's home after he had slipped on the deck of the boat. He was trying to piece together as much of the details as possible. He clearly remembered falling into the water, and the difficulty with swimming. He remembered watching the boat starting to come about to retrieve him, and then he remembered apparating onto the boat. He knew it might be difficult as the boat was moving. The deck was wet, which combined with his typical lack of grace with landings from port keys or stepping out of a floo, he should have been more prepared for what happened. The boat had gone into a swell in between waves as he apparated, making the deck a little lower below his feet than he had anticipated. As the deck was rising towards his feet at the time he appeared he was not able to get traction with his wet trainers, and he fell backwards. Harry was not sure what he had hit with his head, but he did have a slight memory of a loud thud. Everything went fuzzy after that until he started to come to and then he remembered he had felt someone holding his hands when he was not quite fully awake.<p>

Camille had been the only one in the room when he woke up, and he was sure that she was the one who had been there with him. Harry tried to reason through why she was there. And why she had been holding his hands. Sure, she had caused him to fall overboard, so she might feel guilty. She must have just been worried about him because of that guilt. He recalled the letter she had sent to Harry Potter, wherein she basically declared her hatred of the Lord James Black, without the slightest idea that they were actually the same person. Harry shook his head as he wondered how he found himself in such a mess, then he regretted the shaking of his head as it began to throb once more.

As he slowly moved to get out of bed and begin the day, Rene popped into his room offering him breakfast. Harry decided to take his meal on his deck that overlooked the sea. The events of the day before and dealing with the aftereffects of the injury left him feeling quite hungry. As he was finishing his meal of eggs, bangers, and a croissant he thought about how now that he wasn't facing the dark lord he still seemed to be living in danger. He was about to get up from the table when Rene brought him a letter.

"The Baron DeMarest has sent you a message, Master Harry," said the house elf.

"Thank you," replied Harry as he accepted the envelope. Carefully he opened the letter and then he quickly read the note. The baron was apologising for the events of the day before and he had hoped that the Lord Black was recovering well. He even offered to have a healer sent over to check on him. Harry realised he had to reply to the note, even if it was just a brief message.

"Rene," called Harry, "could you please send a message to the Baron DeMarest and reassure him that the Lord Black is doing just fine, and that I will not require the services of a healer. And please be sure to thank him for me for an otherwise marvellously enjoyable day." Harry grinned as he watched the house elf disappear with the message.

The remainder of his day was quiet as he decided to just make it a simple day of relaxing to let his head stop throbbing.

* * *

><p>Hermione was exhausted by the end of the afternoon. She had found the two flats she was looking for in London in addition to the several business which the Potter family owned. There was no sign of Harry at any of those locations. She decided to head back to her flat as she considered her next step in her search for Harry. She spent the evening trying to determine how best to continue in her efforts to find her friend, but she would have to locate the Black family summer home. As she thought more about this, she remembered what she would need to do next and who she would have to go see. But that plan would have to wait until the next morning.<p>

May 10, 1998

Hermione woke up and made herself a quick breakfast. She was not particularly hungry this day as she was hopping her current plan would start to lead to Harry. She cleaned up her kitchen with a wave of her wand and then she apparated away. Hermione appeared in front of a small home, and she walked up to the door and knocked.

She was greeted by a smile from Andromeda Tonks, who was holding a toddler on her hip, Teddy Lupin. "Good morning, Hermione," she said with a broad smile, "what brings you out today for a visit?"

Hermione smiled at Teddy and rubbed his head slightly before turning back to Andromeda and answering the question.

"A couple of things, actually," she replied. "Have you heard from Harry at all?"

"Only a brief message he sent via Gringotts," answered Teddy's grandmother. "He apologised for everything that happened and then he apologised more, stating that he would be away and was not sure when he would be able to raise Teddy. He went on about how he probably wouldn't be a very good godfather and some other such rubbish." She paused and then looked closely at Hermione, trying to discern a message that was unspoken. "Why? Is he okay? Has something happened to Harry?"

"No, nothing has happened to Harry," Hermione answered meekly. "Or at least I don't think anything has. You see, Harry left after the battle, and no one has seen him."

Andromeda looked worried as she digested the information.

"Well, you see," continued Hermione, "I think Harry went to one of the properties he owns, either as Lord Potter or as Lord Black." Hermione paused as Andromeda nodded indicating she understood where Hermione may be going with he line of reasoning. "I have ruled out several properties in London, but I think Harry may be trying to avoid everyone. One such place might be the Black Family summer home. I think it is located somewhere on the southern coast, but I have no way of finding it. I was cast out of the Black Family." Andromeda reached out and softly grasped Hermione's shoulder as she continued, "I wish there was something more that I could do to help."

Hermione wiped an errant tear from off of her cheek, and gave a slight hug to Mrs. Tonks, and then she placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead. "I am so sorry," she said sincerely, "in my excitement to try and find Harry, I had forgotten that you had been banished from the family." Hermione knew that Sirius had planned to reinstate her back into the Black Family, but he had not been able to while he was hiding from the Ministry and then he had died at the end of her fifth year.

"It's not your fault," she said sympathetically, "the Black Family is notorious for keeping secrets, the location of the summer home is only one of many. I wish you luck in finding Teddy's godfather, you deserve to find him and be with him."

With one final hug, Hermione turned and apparated back to her flat.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke and he went to get his breakfast. Rene had prepared another simple meal for him. Harry had learned that he did not need to stuff himself every morning as had become the norm all those years at Hogwarts with Ron. While he was enjoying his morning tea, Rene came to him with a message from the Baron DeMarest. The Baron had announced his intentions to pay a visit to the Lord Black, and he would be arriving shortly. Harry thought about this sudden announcement and he quickly asked Rene that upon the baron's arrival to show him to the lounge that had the wonderful view of the sea and then to summon him shortly thereafter.<p>

Harry went back to his room, checked recast his glamour so that he would look like the Lord James Black and not the boy-who-lived. He then sat down on the edge of his bed, and he took note of the still unopened letter from Hermione. Deciding that he really needed to do something about it, he picked up and was about to open the envelope when Rene popped into his room.

"The Baron DeMarest has arrived, sir," the elf announced simply.

Harry glanced at the letter in his hand, and quickly placed it inside of his robes as he headed down to meet with his neighbour.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in her flat, looking over the list of properties once more, hoping that there would be some way she could track Harry. So far, there was either no evidence of his being at any of his properties or she had no way to locate the properties. She contemplated the significance of her failure in finding Harry. She had always heard others claim that she was the smartest witch of her age, and right about now she sure did not feel like that.<p>

She looked at the list of properties once more. She considered that she had only been looking at the ones in England. She had pretty much ignored the entire list of homes in continental Europe. Harry had never been anywhere outside of England or Scotland, so why would he dare travel over to one of those properties.

"Because he would just be foolish enough to do something like that just to be alone," she said out loud.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the lounge and greeted the Baron DeMarest, his arm outstretched for a welcoming hand-shake. "Baron DeMarest, I am honoured by your presence in my home!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Now James," replied the baron with a broad grin, "I must insist that you call me Xavier." He smiled at Harry and then pulled him closer and kissed him on each cheek.

Harry gestured for the them to take a seat in a pair of comfortable chairs that offered a view over across the sea.

"Very well, Xavier," said Harry, "do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I assured you yesterday in my brief note that I am doing fine after the mishap, and I truly did enjoy the day, despite the way it ended."

"There are a few things that I needed to share with you," spoke the baron. "First, I wanted to share with you a little story about this manor. You see, it has been quite some time since anyone has been here. I think it must have been about twenty years ago, there was a young couple, newlyweds, who had come here for their honeymoon. They were so obviously in love. The young man, the new Lord Potter, and his beautiful wife had an absolutely marvellous time while they were here. I had met the Lord on a few occasions when he was growing up. You seem to remind me of him for some reason."

The baron continued, "Now, as to the second story I wanted to share, it is a more contemporary one. A new young Lord moves into the chateau near mine, and he is a charming and handomse young man. However, I am confused about some things. My daughter initially seems a bit antagonistic towards this young lord, and then she seems smitten with him. As a father I am clearly concerned about my daughter's life. I look forward to her meeting a young wizard who will be worthy of being her husband, someone who is honourable, and wise and caring."

There was an awkward silence in the room as the baron let his last few words sink in. Before Harry had a chance to reply, Xavier spoke again. "Now James, I must say that I have grown to like you in the short time I have known you. But if I may be so bold, I would like to share with you some observations. It seems to me you are hiding some things."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Xavier cut him off.

"Do not make excuses or apologies," smiled the baron, "it is normal for a young man, particularly a lord, to have some secrets. However, it seems to me that you, James, are either searching for something, or you are running away from something. If you are searching, then I would pray that you would find it. If you are running away from something, I am not sure that I wish you to be able to out run it or that you are eventually caught by it. You are a hard person to understand." Xavier paused and then he slowly stood himself up and prepared to leave. "That is all I have to say this morning, as I wanted to give you some things to think about."

Xavier then started to show himself out, and Harry followed him to the main entrance. Xavier turned to him as he bid Harry farewell, "Oh, and before I leave, I wanted to let you know that this coming Saturday, Camille's friend, Fleur Delacour Weasley will be coming to visit with her husband. I am sure that Camille would love for you to meet them if you are available." The baron smiled once more and then added, "You have a good day, Lord Potter." And with a wink and a grin, the baron disappeared as he apparated away.

Harry found himself alone in the entry to his chateau with his jaw nearly on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Discoveries

**A/N: JKR still owns all the rights to Harry Potter, and the characters she created for her stories… **

May 10, 1998

Harry was a shocked by the statement from Baron Xavier DeMarest as he left. "How did he know that I am Lord Potter?" he wondered out loud.

His house elf, Rene, was standing behind him and responded to the question Harry had asked. "He knew your parents, my lord, he knows this is the Chateau Potter, he is a wise and perceptive man."

"Right," thought Harry. "This definitely is not going to go well," he added. Turning back to his house elf, he questioned Rene, "My glamour was intact when I came back two nights ago was it not?"

Rene indicated that it had been. "And again today?"

"Yes, my lord, your glamour has not worn off."

Harry thought about this and he remembered that some wizards could see through glamours. He then walked out to his deck and sat down heavily in a chair. As he did so, an envelope fell out of his pocket. Harry picked it up, and sighed. "Well, I might as well read this, my day can't get any worse than it is already?"

* * *

><p>"Papa," called Camille. "Where did you go this morning?"<p>

"Oh, Camille, I was just visiting our neighbour," the baron said as he met his daughter in the hall in their chateau. "Lord Black is doing fine, he has no ill effects from your little prank on him from the other day."

"That is good to hear, papa," she answered as she approached him and gave her father a hug. "I was so worried about James, I mean Lord Black." She paused and stepped away form her father and looked up into his eyes. "Did you mention to him that Fleur will be visiting this weekend?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, turning his gaze away from his daughter. "However, I do not know if he will be around to visit, I have a feeling that the Lord Black may not be available this weekend for any social visit."

Camille had a puzzled look on her face, but she could not get any more out of her father as he turned and walked away and secluded himself into his study.

* * *

><p>Harry was part way though Hermione's letter when he had tears flowing down his cheeks. "Brilliant Potter," he said to himself. "Hermione actually confesses her love for you and you run off and ignore her." He shoved the letter into his pocket, then he walked into his bedroom, and he undid the glamour and looked at his normal face.<p>

Harry glared at his visage, "How much of a stupid git can you be, Potter?" he asked himself.

Harry then walked to his chimney and flooed to Grimmauld Place. Once he arrived there he apparated to the Forest of Dean, the place he and Hermione had talked about staying there forever and avoiding the rest of the world. To Harry, that was their special place, and now he wondered if he had ruined it all just by being selfish and running off. Harry looked around the area where they had stayed. It had been winter when they were there last, and now it was spring. It was much prettier than he remembered from ay of the other times he had visited on his own. Harry decided to walk around, head back over to the stream where they had sat and talked before. He was thinking how it was when he was here that he realised that he had no real future with Ginny.

Then his magic sensed something. Harry hadn't been thinking at all. He sensed he had set off some sort of wards. Harry's reflexes kicked in. He was cursing himself for not being more careful. He knew how to easily search for wards, and he had let his defences down. Thoughts of Death Eaters coming after him for revenge crossed his mind. Harry was in no mood to fight anyone, and he immediately apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon appearing back to the Black home so soon after he left, Kreacher was alarmed.

"Is Master Harry in trouble?" asked the ancient elf with true concern.

"No, I am fine, Kreacher," said Harry as he looked around and realised that he was safe within Grimmauld Place. "I just came upon something unexpected," he added, and thought to himself that was at least the third unexpected event for him that day. Harry paced around the old home for several minutes as he contemplated all that he had learned that day. His neighbour in France had discerned who he was, the baron's daughter was apparently becoming infatuated with him, he discovered Hermione was in love with him, and he had set off some sort of detection wards in the Forest of Dean but he did not want to stay around there to find out just what the wards had done.

Harry was needing to come up with a plan of what to do next. Perhaps he needed to write a letter to Hermione, or should he meet her in person. Then he wondered where could she be? If she was still at Hogwarts he definitely did not want to meet her there as there would be too many people around. And if the Weasleys were there too, then it would be just too uncomfortable. Harry decided that he would need to write a letter to Hermione. So he used his floo connection to the chateau so he could then work on writing Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working on making a priority of properties to investigate in Europe, when the simple bracelet on her left arm tightened. She was irritated by the slight squeezing sensation and then she jumped out of her chair with excitement. The wards were triggered. And that meant Harry had returned to the Forest of Dean. She knew she would have to get there as quickly as possible, as she had no idea how long Harry would actually be there. Hermione ran to grab her beaded bag. She made sure she had her wand, and then she apparated to the forest. She ran over to where the wards had been set off, but she found no sign of anyone. Pulling out her wand she then investigated which wards had been triggered. It was clear that the tracking ward had been set off as well, and she hoped that it would work. Harry must have apparated away almost immediately upon triggering the wards. Hermione worried that she might not be able to find Harry now, that she may have scared him away.<p>

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the thought of doing all of this preparation for nothing to come of it after all. She wiped her eyes gently then she forced herself to get beyond her fears. This was the first real chance to find Harry, and she knew she couldn't let it slip away. She concentrated on the tracking charm she had used, and she cast a spell to help her apparate to the same location that Harry had gone to. Well, she presumed it was Harry for that is how she had designed the spell and wards to work.

Suddenly she found herself inside a house that seemed vaguely familiar. She was in a hallway with brightly painted walls, and there was a stairway leading up and another one leading down. It seemed familiar, but everything seemed wrong. Suddenly she heard a pop behind her and she spun around to be confronted by an old house elf.

"If it isn't the muggle born," croaked Kreacher. "My wards must be failing if you were able to enter master's house."

Hermione was surprised to see the house elf, and especially surprised that he did not refer to her as a mudblood. She looked around and she recognised that she was in 12 Grimmauld Place. It was much cleaner and brighter than she had ever seen it. Her mind raced through thoughts of what could have happened to cause Kreacher to fix everything up like this, but she realised that all of her questions about the home had to wait. She was here to find Harry.

"Kreacher," she pleaded, "is Harry here?"

"Lord Black is not here at this time," he said simply. Eyeing her warily, he asked her a question, "How did the muggle born get into the house? How did you get past the wards?"

Hermione considered his questions and understood that she would not get any useful information out of the house elf if she didn't answer them. "I followed Harry here, and by following him I was able to get past the wards," she said calmly, but still worried about how Kreacher would respond to her answer.

"The muggle born is a bright witch," he said simply to himself. "Lord Black was here, but he left."

"Can you tell me where he went? Can you tell me where he is? Has he been staying here?" Hermione asked the questions rapidly, without giving him a chance to respond.

"The Master returned to his Potter home," he said. "He travels there from here."

"But where is the Potter home, Kreacher?" Hermione was feeling that she was so close to finding Harry only to now have another step that seemed impossible to climb to complete her quest.

Kreacher continued to be wary of Hermione. He never liked her much in the past, although he had warmed up to her slightly in the previous year when she was there with Master Harry. Harry had told him that she had helped Harry and their other friend destroy the locket that Master Regulus had ordered him to destroy. Kreacher did not understand why Master Harry had not returned with her before, and why he had not had Kreacher open the wards for her, but he also knew that Master Harry had always trusted this witch. And this witch had helped his master complete the last task that Master Regulus had given to him. Eventually he decided he had told her enough information already, and he simply stated that he had more work to do to take care of the house, and he just popped away.

Hermione decided that she would at least see if she could detect a general direction he may have gone. Using the tracking spell that linked to the tracking rune, she could determine that he was somewhere in a south east to south direction, but the signal seemed week. Hermione sat down at a table in the lounge and pulled out the parchment with the list of Potter and Black properties. Soon she had narrowed the list down to a couple of options, a flat in Paris, and a Chateau in the south of France. She looked at the fireplace in front of her, and it became clear to her that He must have a private international floo connection between his properties, unless Harry had figured out a way to apparate over much larger distances than was considered normal. Using the floo must be how he had done it, only she had no idea what the proper name for the destination should be, or if it was warded so only Harry could use it.

Hermione considered her options, she could guess as to a name for the destination where Harry went, and either be very lucky, or end up who knows where. She was reminded of a muggle movie, Star Trek 2, where some characters were going to use the transporter to send themselves to an unknown destination. Dr. McCoy asked, "But what if this takes us no where?"; to which Kirk replied, "Then this will be your chance to get away from it all." As she laughed at the idea that a muggle sci-fi movie could be a commentary on her life, she considered that Harry was trying to just 'get away from it all' — which gave her the answer for which property she would need to go to. Harry would have gone to the chateau, a home, but one with privacy.

Hermione grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace as she stated "Chateau Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry had arrived back at the chateau. Upon returning to his home in France, he had replaced the glamour in case he had any more visitors from the DeMarest family. He was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what would have happened. Someone had placed wards around the Forest of Dean. Specifically around the area that he and Hermione had been camping. And then there was another ward, unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before, and it seemed to grab him. Harry reassured himself that his reflexes were still pretty sharp as he apparated away very quickly. Now he needed to determine what had happened, why did he feel like something had stung him. There was no stunner or other offensive spell. Harry wished he had listened better to Hermione and actually taken runes in school, he would have been more prepared for dealing with this, for detecting and disarming wards and curses.<p>

He consoled himself with the idea that at least he was safe, and he was sure no one could follow him. Then his thoughts went back to the idea of 'who cold have placed wards there'? No one else knew that he and Hermione had been there. They had never discussed with anyone what they spoke about in their time of desperation. Harry felt like a light went on in his brain. He had read the letter from Hermione where she confessed her love for him. He had all but abandoned his friends in one of his not so unusual fits, one of his "I'm Harry Potter and I'm doing it alone and my own way, right or wrong" tirades that only seemed to get him into more trouble.

He started talking out loud to himself. "Brilliant, mate, you go and push her away at the same time she is trying to tell you how she feels, and you're to scared to tell her the same thing. You keep running back to the one place where the two of you shared a special time or memory, you even figured out that she had been back there too, but when you set off an alarm ward that must have been set only by the one person you're looking for, you bloody run away instead of waiting for her. Bloody brilliant." He sat down on the back of one of his chairs with his head in his hands, wondering how he could have messed up being found by the very person he was looking for.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" came a soft voice from behind him.

Harry spun around and looked into the eyes of the woman he had been dreaming about, and longing for. A smile formed on his face.

Hermione stepped back and drew her wand, "You're not Harry," she gasped, and kept her wand pointed at the man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and no scar to be seen on his forehead.

Harry suddenly thought how is appearance might look to Hermione. He reached for his wand to undo the magical changes to his face. However, Hermione's reflexes were still sharp form their months on the run from the Death Eaters and snatchers.

"Stupefy!" she called out as she hit the man in front of her with a stunner.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the last cliff hanger….no not really….but we shall continue….and I still don't own the rights to any of this….although this is my story and some characters I created….just some of them though…**

"_Stupefy_!" said Hermione. A yellow light hit Harry and he collapsed to the floor. However, he was in the process of removing the glamour from his face, so when he hit the floor Hermione saw his face change, from light brown hair and blue eyes to the messy dark hair and green eyes and his tell tale scar reappeared as well.

Hermione gasped at what she had done. Immediately she pointed her wand at the unmoving body as she said, "_Rennervate_!"

Harry started to moan as he became aware of where he was: lying on the floor in his chateau with Hermione standing over him with a worried look on her face. Harry reached up to his face slowly, and he felt the presence of his scar. Looking back at Hermione he gave a weak smile. "I suppose I may have deserved that for not reading your letter until earlier today."

Hermione's expression changed instantly from one of worry to irritation. "What?" she screamed at him, "I poured my heart into that letter and you ignored it for how long?" She thought about hexing him. "And now you're running off to France and wearing glamours to disguise yourself. What is going on here?" she demanded.

Harry propped himself up with his elbows. "You already attacked me with a stunner," he said cautiously. "Can I try and explain without getting attacked again?"

Hermione glared at him for his cheek. "You better do a lot of explaining. That series of letters you sent the other day really doesn't cut it as far as explanations go. So, running off here to France, was that running away from the past seven years, running away from all the fallout of the battle, or was that just running away from me?"

Harry slowly stood up, not wanting to anger the witch in front of him anymore as she still had her wand pointed at him. "Erm, 'Mione, could you maybe put the wand away. I won't apparate away, really."

Hermione blushed and quickly replaced her wand as she made a quick apology. She looked back at Harry as she was trying to fight back tears. Harry was initially unsure of what to do, but then he finally stepped forward and embraced her with a hug. They stood together, holding each other tightly, as they silently released their own pent up anxieties as they found comfort in being together. After several minutes, Hermione pushed herself away from Harry.

"So, I think I deserve an explanation of just what in the name of Merlin you have been up to over the past week," she stated firmly.

Harry lowered his eyes, as he meekly admitted that he did owe her an explanation. "So do you want to start with a run down of what I've been doing, a tour of my chateau, or do I need to just start with the groveling?"

Hermione smiled at his offer, "How about you start with the tour, throw in some groveling here and there and then we can sit down and I'll listen to your story. By the way, Kreacher has really done a nice job with Grimmauld Place."

Harry was stunned. "How did you get in there? Kreacher changed the wards. And while we're at it, how did you get here?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "First you tell me what you've been doing and I'll tell you how I got here. But considering what I had to do, I thought you would be smart enough to figure most of it out."

Harry gave her a slight grin, and then he said, "Let's just go have a seat outside, we can enjoy the view, I'll have Rene bring us something to eat and drink, and I'll tell you what's been going on with me. WIll that work for you?"

Hermione returned the smile, "It's a start."

Harry showed her to the deck and they sat down facing each other as he began to tell her what he's been through for the past week. Harry told her of how he felt after the battle. He had one mission in his life, and that was to defeat Voldemort. He completed that, and as he considered the cost of completing that - the death of so many people, including friends and loved ones, not to mention countless innocents - the feeling was overwhelming. Add to that the feeling of being alone, having no family, he was overwhelmed. Then he met with the goblins and he surrendered to them for his crime of breaking in and stealing the Hufflepuff cup. Hermione had surmised some of what happened, and she told Harry of her visit to Gringotts and how she learned that there were no further charges and how they confirmed that at least Harry was alive and well, they still would not help her find him.

Harry continued his tale, explaining how Kreacher had repaired and kept up Grimmauld Place after they had to leave. He then told her of his desire to just get away from everything and how he came to the Chateau Potter, where he had been staying for the past week.

"Harry," interrupted Hermione as he was about to tell her more about his other properties, "slow down. I have a question for you. The Forest of Dean, you've been going back there, I know, but why?"

Harry blushed slightly, "It was because of what you said, when you stated how you wished we could just stay there and grow old together." There was an awkward silence for several minutes as they both avoided each other's gaze. Finally Harry looked up as he decided he had done enough of hiding from his feelings. "It's where my thoughts and feelings about life, about you, really began to change. At one point I thought of you as a sister. But with everything we've been through over the past year, and with the time we were there, I thought about what you said. We could just grow old together. And I came to realize that is what I wanted. But then I saw you and Ron together after the battle. And I knew that what I wanted would never happen. I had enough hurt in my life, and I knew I could not stay around and see the two of you together. It would hurt too much."

Harry's voice trailed off as he tried to hold back tears.

Hermione was in shock to actually hear Harry admit so much. "But I sent you the letter, I saw you leave, I knew I had to tell you what was going on, how I really felt."

Harry interjected, "Yeah, and in my brilliance, I never even read the letter until this morning."

Hermione wrinkled her brow as she tried to understand what he had said, "You only read the letter today? Why? Why did you wait? What made you read it finally?"

"Why did I wait?" he echoed. "Because I thought I knew what I saw when Ron embraced you. I had nothing left there, nothing left with you, I couldn't bear to be just your friend."

Harry tried to smile at this thought. But Hermione needed more of an explanation. "But what made you decide to read the letter?"

"James?" called a woman's voice. "Lord Black? Where are you? Why have you been avoiding coming by to visit for the past few days?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry. "Lord James Black?" she whispered. "This is going to be good," she said softly with a smile.

Harry's face paled as he realized who was calling for him.

Camille DeMarest had arrived, and she was obviously looking for the Lord Black. She came around to the deck and found him sitting with his back towards her, talking with a woman whom she had never met. As she stepped onto the deck, she apologized, "I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't realize you had company. I didn't mean to intrude."

Harry turned around to face her, and her face dropped. "Excuse me, but where is Lord Black?" asked a stunned Camille. Then she noticed the scar on his face. "Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Erm, yes," stammered Harry. "Harry James Potter, to be precise. Or even more precise, Lord James Harry Potter-Black."

Camille was shocked, and quickly tried to come to understand what he had said. She looked at Harry and then at Hermione. Then her voice caught up with her thoughts. "You deceived me into thinking you were someone else!" She started this as a question but it cam out as an accusation. "And just who is this? Someone else you are playing games with?"

Harry was speechless as he tried to figure out how to respond. Hermione covered her mouth so as not to laugh out loud at the scene unfolding in front of her. But then she started to worry herself who this young woman was who just barged into Harry's home. Obviously Harry had not finished telling her what he had been doing since he arrived in France. Hermione quickly decided to answer before Harry could manage a response. She stood up and offered her hand in a greeting, "Bonjour, mademoiselle, I am Hermione Granger. I've been a friend of Harry's since we started at Hogwart's Academy as first year students. I've been wondering just what kind of games he has been playing as it seems he has been hiding from his friends this past week."

She knew she wasn't making things easy for him, but she felt he deserved what was coming if he had been pretending to be someone else.

Harry turned and gave Hermione a slight glare, then he softened his look to a smile. Turning back to Camille he tried to explain, "I am sorry, Camille, I did not mean to lead you on or offend any of you. I came here to relax and have some time alone after the events of the past year, particularly the last week."

Camille interrupted him, "You really are Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived? The Tri-Wizard champion?" She paused as he nodded acknowledgment of all that she had said. "You really defeated that Dark Lord, Voldemort?"

Harry blushed slightly, but he nodded to the affirmative. "Yes, I did defeat him, right on the school grounds at Hogwarts. I did it with the help of my friends, especially Hermione."

Camille eyed the other young woman closely, trying to determine if she was a rival for Harry's affections or not, and she quickly began to worry that there may not really be any competition to be had, but she was not giving up yet. "So, you run away from England after winning the war, and hide from your friends? Is that what heroes in England do?" She paused briefly to let her question sink in. "And then you come here and pretend you're someone other than who you really are. Why? Were you trying to catch another young witch and not have your friends know about her? Keep her hidden here in France, and return to England with your friends who 'really' know you? Was this all some sort of game to you?"

Harry was stunned by the accusations. "None of this is a game to me, Camille," he answered harshly. "I came to France to be alone, to unwind, to get away from everything, the war, the death, the pain, the suffering. I did not want people talking at me. I have had enough of the comments of 'Oh, that's the boy who lived!' or 'Wow, he is the chosen one' or 'You think you're so special with that scar.' Ever since I found out I was a wizard when I was 11 years old, I have always been something to someone, and I always seem to be the center of attention. Honestly I am sick of all of that. I wanted to go some where, anywhere, some place where I could just be me and not judged on who I defeated as a baby, or why I have a bloody scar on my forehead, or when is the next time some dark lord is going to jump out and try to kill me. Your father asked me earlier if I was running away form anything. Yes, I was running away from all of the fame and all of the pointing and all of the staring and all of the expectations. Your father asked me if I was came here looking for something. I didn't think so, but I did find something." Harry turned to look at Hermione and reached a hand out towards her. She noticed the gesture which pulled her out of her stunned response to Harry's impromptu lecture. "I just hope that I haven't messed up what I found in my heart," he continued, now staring into Hermione's eyes, "that I haven't lost it as soon as I found it."

Hermione's eyes watered up at what she thought he was saying to her.

Harry turned back to Camille, who was now blushing as she wiped her tears from her face. She turned to leave as she mumbled her goodbye. "I am sorry," she said softly as she started to head away," I really am." Her heart broke slightly as she backed away. Then she added, "Fleur was right, I see that now. Little Harry Potter did have his heart broken at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Good day, Lord Black, or should I say, Lord Potter." With that she turned away and left Harry's home.

Harry was ay a loss for words for Camille as he watched her walk away and then apparate when she passed his protective wards. He slowly turned back to Hermione who reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Well, that was interesting," she said as she continued to stare at the empty space the young French witch had disappeared from. Turning to Harry, she asked, "Would you mind telling me just what that was all about though? Lord Black?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly as he replied, "Sure, I'll tell you what I know about it anyway, but I want you to tell me just how you found me and how you made it into Grimmauld Place and how you found your way here."

Harry recounted the events of the past week, the dinner at Baron DeMarest's chateau, the day spent boating, his falling overboard and Camille trying to care for him. Then Harry began to laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"The stacks of letters I received at Grimmauld Place," he chuckled. "Some are from supposed fans, and I actually received one from Camille, complaining about the horrid Lord Black who moved in next door to her and was dismissive of everything Harry Potter ever did."

Hermione laughed with him at first and then she started to eye him closely. "You're actually infatuated with her, aren't you?" she questioned.

Harry started to protest, and then he realized he was in trouble. "Kobayashi Maru," he muttered.

"What was that?" asked a confused Hermione.

Harry looked up at Hermione, and he repeated, "The Kobayashi Maru. It's a no win situation." He quietly looked down at his feet for a minute, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "I never read your letter until this morning, so I thought my feelings towards you would never be returned. She is an attractive young witch, although perhaps a bit irritating at times. Then she showed all of her concern for me after the accident yesterday. Honestly, I was getting quite confused, particularly after her father came over this morning." Harry hesitated before he continued, "And then I finally read your letter this morning."

"So how _is_ this a no win situation?" she asked.

Harry was startled by the question. "What? I thought I had no chance with you until I read your letter. You asked me a direct question and I figured you'd be upset if I gave an honest answer, but I knew there was nothing else to say, but what I really felt."

"That's not a no win situation, Harry," corrected Hermione. "It's your honesty that I need, and it continues to win my heart." Hermione blushed and turned away. Harry reached a hand out to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just being a silly little girl," she said as she tried to hide her embarrassment with being overly emotional with Harry.

Harry stepped up behind her, placed his arms around her in a gentle hug. "I have always been honest with you, 'Mione," he said softly. "And to continue to be honest, I am glad you tracked me down and found me. I suppose you were the one to place the wards at the Forest of Dean."

Hermione spun around in Harry's arms. She smiled at him as she brushed away a tear from her eye. "Yes, I did." She bit her lip as she considered what else to say.

"I gather you found a way to attach a tracking spell to one of your wards?" Harry asked as he tried to figure out how she had tracked him.

Hermione nodded, and she continued to explain further what happened. "Apparently the tracking charm worked to let me into Grimmauld Place. Remember how Yaxley grabbed a hold of us as we escaped the Ministry after getting back the locket? I hoped that the tracking charm attached to you from the wards would do the same. It actually worked."

Harry's smile broadened as he looked into her eyes. "I'm kind of glad it did work out."

Hermione leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder. "I was worried you would be mad at me for doing this."

Harry laughed slightly at her comment. "So, you made it into Grimmauld Place. I suppose Kreacher decided to help you then?"

Hermione stepped back away from Harry as she prepared to tell him the rest of the story. "No, he wouldn't help, he just made some irritated comments about the muggle born making it back into the house. I figured you must have flooed somewhere after I tracked you to Grimmauld Place, and then I guessed which house you went to."

"How did you have any idea of what houses I have?" asked a worried Harry.

"Well, the goblins at Gringotts wouldn't give me any useful information," she pouted, "so I spoke to Kingsley about getting some information from the Ministry about the Black and Potter possessions. I had to use a little clout as part of the 'Golden Trio' to get them to give me the information I needed. Then when Ginny saw I had a list of your family properties she had a fit."

Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't mean for her to see the list. She grabbed the papers I had right out of my hand!"

"No, it's not that," said Harry. "You actually coerced someone to give you my private information? What ever happened to always following the rules?"

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologized, "I know it was…not exactly the right thing to do, but it was important…to me at least it was…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she finished her sentence.

"I'm glad you did," said Harry, trying to reassure her. "You broke the rules just to find me?" He continued with a smile, "I am impressed with that alone."

Harry reached forward and gently lifted her chin with his finger, so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Getting back to the time we spent at the Forest of Dean," he said with his emerald eyes sparkling. After a brief pause that made sure he had her attention, he continued, "I really would like to just grow old with you, but I'd rather we spend it anywhere you want, it does;t have to be in the Forest of Dean, but if I'm with you, then that would be fine too."

Hermione was speechless at his comment. She couldn't find words to say to him. So she just leaned forward and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Later that day while they were enjoying the view of the Mediterranean from Harry's Chateau, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You know, the other day when I went on the boat with Baron DeMarest and his family, I was surprised by how much I liked it."

Hermione turned and looked at him with surprise. "You liked getting thrown overboard? I thought you hated swimming," she said with a smile.

"Not that part," he smiled back. "I could see how relaxing it could be to just be on a boat, not a magical boat, but a sailboat, or even a yacht, and just lazily cruise around the sea. With you. Alone with you."

"You know," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of the view in front of her, "That does sound kind of wonderful. I think I would like that."

"That's good," said Harry softly. "I've already made an appointment to meet with a gentleman down at the marina tomorrow…."


End file.
